100th Hunger Games
by Caprisky
Summary: "Life is a game that one plays according to the rules." -JD Salinger. But how can you play this game is you don't know the rules? It's the 4th Quarter Quell...and the 100th anniversary of the Hunger Games! The Gamemakers have a few tricks up their sleeve and the Capitol is on their feet, ready for the Games to begin.
1. Chapter 1 : Quarter Quell Announcement

President Neithe's voice rings out over the rooftops of Panem.

"Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games!" The Capitol crowd erupts with excitement and bolstered energy. He liufts his hand, and almost immediatly the crowd falls silent. Breathless. Awaiting his next words.

"This is the fourth Quarter Quell - a reminder to all of the rebels, and citizens that the Capitol is stronger than they are. It is also the 100th year of the Hunger Games in its entirety. Therefore, the arena will be designed to test the tributes strenghts ... and weaknesses."

The Capitol cheers and screams. 100 years of their favorite show, sport and activity.

In the districts, there is an eery silence in almost every home and village. What will ths mean for their children, their families and loved ones?

President Neithe declares witha final flourish, "May the odds be ever in your favor! We'll see you in a month for the 100th Hunger Games!"


	2. Chapter 2 : TributeSponsor Forms & Info

_This is the entry form for tributes. You can enter as many as you wish. Any tribute that is not filled out will be a bloodbath tribute. Please make them as detailed as possible. I need to get to know your tributes so I can write a good story! I will also PM you questions throughout the Games if I need you to fill out anything else! Be prepared to also answer about sponsor items. __May the odds be ever in your (tribute's) favor!_

**Please find the form on my Profile - as it was taken down! I want to make this an awesome story!**___  
_

****~RunawayBaby


	3. Chapter 3 : A Note from ME!

Hey guys! So I have a bunch of really awesome tributes ... the only problem is I don't have any boys. _HINT HINT_

I also am looking for QQ twists.

Keep submitting! :) I love them all! As soon as I get some boys, I'll start with the reapings.

~RunawayBaby


	4. Chapter 4 : Head Gamemaker & Tributes!

**Head Gamemaker - Allken Chaponi's POV**

I knew this year, the arena would have to be special. I mean, it's the 100th Quarter Quell for goodness! The card that was the "official" rules for the Quell would be read at each reaping. President Neithe wanted it to be as lose to the reapings as possible, to build excitement and tension.

I walked into my den and turned on the tv. They were showing recaps of the reapings from the previous Quarter Quells. They were finishing up with the 50th and I saw the boy from 12 being crowned. The president back then, Snow I think was his name, did not look happy. The opening music played for the 75th Hunger Games. This one was so contreversial. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark along with tributes from 3, 4, and 7 has started a rebellion after breaking out of the arena. 3 years after the rebellion, the Capitol grew strong and Neithe came into power. He banished anyone affiliated with the rebellion to District 13 and they were never heard from or seen again. Then the 76th Hunger Games started up again. It was a doozy that year. The Career pack only had 3 members - both girls from 1 and 2 and the boy from 2. The bloodbath wiped out only a few of the tributes, inluding the Career from 1. A boy from 4 ended up winning that year. He had great sponsors. I wonder what it would be like to compete in the Games. Or win.

A knock at the door startled me from my thoughts. I turned off the tv.

"Come in," I said. Neithe walked in the door.

"President Neithe, what an honor! And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Neithe folded his hands on his lap.

"I just wanted to make sure that the plans for the arena are being drawn up and being put into action." He said slowly.

"Yes, sir. We have already started building the actual arena and I am finalizing the plans." "Good," he said. "I want it to be interesting this year" and he looked at me with something in his eyes. I knew that I had to blow the previous Quells out of the water.

I smiled maliiously, "You will not be dissapointed, sir."

* * *

_Hey Guys! Keep those tributes coming in! They are looking awesome! Also, I decided to omit the sponsor system. It was getting too complicated. When you are in the Games, if your tribute needs something, PM me and I will decide whether or not to give it to them. :) Here are the tributes so far! Once I get a boy from 1, I will start the reapings!_

**District 1 (F) - **Skyler Petrova, age 16, _"Sometimes..I just feel nothing. I shut it out, and put on a brave face. I have to, to survive, to win. It's all that will save me from falling to pieces"_

**District 2 (F) - **Hailey Lennox, age 16, _"The Games will show [my dad] how I have changed. How he has changed me." _

**District 2(M) -** Horace "Helix" Stark, age 17, _"It doesn't matter if you can sing or dance or throw knives ... we're all going into the same arena, and only 1 is coming out!"_

**District 5 (F) - **Kieran Pallas, age 17, _"Don't think you can try to make a girl like me change. It just won't work."_

**District 7 (F) - **Saryn Delphitus, age 14, _"The Hunger Games ... where the odds are never in your favor."_**  
**

**District 9 (F) - **Jessabel Mzera, age 13, _"Tell my mom I love her, and that I will always be her sweet Jessa."_**  
**

**District 10 (M) - **Milo Anthony Ferrell, age 12, "_We are all psychos - not just me ..."**  
**_

**District 11 (F) - **Eta Yule, age 15, _"I'm gonna die someday, I just don't want it to be now."_**  
**

**District 12 (F) - **Larousse Olay, age 16, _"You can survive anything if you have the will to."**  
**_

* * *

_Here are your lovely tributes so far! :) I love them all and it will be hard too choose one to win ... or not! Keep the QQ ideas coming as well!  
_

_~RunawayBaby  
_


	5. District 1: Gltz can only get you so far

**District 1 Reapings**

_Skyler Petrova's POV_

The sun is shining. I stretch and yawn. Today is my day. I sit up to get out of bed and end up hitting my head on the ceiling. Because I live under the stairs. Some dust rains down on my hair. Gross.

My life could be a movie, where the family is poor. Then, the mother steals food and ends up getting punished, resulting in her untimely death. The kid gets put into the foster care system where she is taken in by a seemingly nice couple, until they turn out to be evil. Then the authorities find out after and anonymous tip and the kid has a nice family and falls in love with the person who let the authorities know. The end.

Except my story stops before the boy alerts the system. I'm still stuck with the Lerchers … one hell of a family – if I can even call them that.

I snuck out of the house and made my way to the Academy for one last training session. Jalek, the head trainer was already there.

"Skyler, what a pleasant surprise. I thought you were volunteering this year." He says while dusting off some practice dummies.

"Yes, I thought I had to be here for a final session." Jalek laughes. "No, you go on home, you are definitely ready. Make yourself look presentable and I'll see at the Reapings."

Make yourself look presentable. That's what Ms. Lercher - the witch always said. The thought of them makes me clench my fist and my face hardens into something so passive and unreadable, Jalek ushers me out the door.

An hour later I am standing in the 16 year olds section. I have on my babydoll dress with my favorite fishnet leggings. I am ready.

_Gem Dazel's POV_

I was up at the crack of dawn throwing knives. I am just ok with them and I want to be able to use a lot of weapons if I can't get my hands on a sword. That's what they say at the Academy. Be versatile.

I make it back to my home in the Victor's Village just in time to shove some breakfast down my throat and throw on a white button down shirt. My parents – past victors will already be at the Reapings to make some sort of speech. Whatever.

_Head Gamemaker's POV_

I am watching the reapings live – one of the many perks of being high up on the social totem pole of the Hunger Games. First up – District 1.

The escort whose name I can never bother to remember mounts the stage looking perky and happy. Figures. The past victors make a little speech about how winning the Hunger Games changed their life. It takes a little while – considering there are a few victors.

The escort reaches into the ball and draws out a name. You could cut the anticipation in the air with a knife. I smile.

"Ellen Sho-" The escort is cut off by a girl with long, brown hair. "I volunteer," she says and makes her way to the stage. She looks confident and is tossing her hair.

"What's your name?" The escort says excitedly.

She faces the audience. "Skyler Petrova." A murmur runs through the large crowd. They like her.

The escort claws around in the boy's ball and triumphantly produces a slip of paper. She doesn't even have time to say the name on the paper because there is somewhat of a scuffle coming from the boys side of the square.

One boy emerges with jet black hair. As he struts down the isle, some of the girls have glazed eyes and one even faints when he smiles at her. What a heartthrob.

I make a few notes in my book about the tributes, especially the boy – Gem Dazel. This should be interesting as his parents were both past victors.

_Skyler's POV_

The boy struts up like he owns this place. What an idiot. He does realize these are killing games, right? Charm and good looks can only get you so far. Gem – I think his name is makes eye contact and winks at me wen we shake hands. He winked! What a fool. I bet he wouldn't last without the Career's help. Someone better kill him before I do because trust me, that won't be pretty.

As I sit in the waiting room, Caitlyn comes barging through the door, followed by Emerald and Cidie. We all hug and Emerald will not stop talking. About how great I was. Puh-leeze. The games haven't even begun yet. Caitlyn turns to me.

"Will you take this as your token?" She asks. It is a friendship bracelet and I notice that she has another just like it.

"Of course!" I say. Poor Cait. She looks sad that I am leaving. I pull her into a quick hug before they are ushered out by Peacekeepers.

Morey comes in and tells me I am crazy – but that is what best guy friends are for. He was going to volunteer this year but was beat by Gem.

I don't expect the Lerchers to visit and my suspicions are confirmed when the Peacekeepers lead me and Gem to the train. Gem meets with his parents on the train. He thinks he has an advantage with his parents being victors and all. But he is wrong. When they see how good I am with a dagger, all the attention will be drawn away from him. Next stop, the Capitol.


	6. District 2 : The Favorites are Watched

_Hailey Lennox's POV_

Kyle woke me up. Crap. I slept in. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and willed myself out of bed. It was Reaping Day. It was Dad's birthday. But no one mentioned that ever since he left us to go to the Capitol. That's why I was volunteering this year. To show him how he changed me from his little girl to a Career.

I slipped into my white strapless dress and put my matching headband in my hair. Perfect. I admired myself in the reflection. My younger sister Rebecca walked into my room.

"Wow, you look hot!" she said. "Rebecca!" I exclaimed. "Don't say that, you're what … 11?"

She frowned at me, "I'm 12. And for your information, most of the boys are falling over themselves at the Academy to train near you. I think that qualifies you as hot."

I smirk at her little tirade and grab her hand as we go down for breakfast. She is 12 and it is her first year for the Reaping. Any other sister would be nervous, but we live in District 2 – and there is not shortage of volunteers.

Kyle and I drop Rebecca off in the 12-year-old section, leaving her to giggle with other girls in their fancy dresses. Some hotshot walks me to my section as I leave Kyle with the 18 year olds. He's not volunteering this year. He tried to last year, but was beat by a boy who was down to the final three and was attacked by mutts.

I practically fall asleep as the escort – Palmar, makes his speeches.

He walks over to the bowls. I stand up straighter and smooth down my dress. It's my time to shine. Palmar grabs a slip and reads the name. I am already out in the isle.

"I volunteer!" I strut down the long isle, giving me a time for a show. I blow kisses and wave and the crowd goes wild. When I get onstage I walk up to the mike and give my name. I wink and toss my golden hair at the boy's section. They scream. Palmar leaves to choose the boy.

"Drusus Hoult." A strong looking boy with jet black hair emerges from the 18 year old area. Wow, he is huge. As he passes the 17 section another tall, muscular boy, this one with caramel hair leaps out in front of him. "Draco, no!" he says. Then he faces the stage.

"I, Helix Stark, volunteer." The original boy looks angry. Who wouldn't be? Winning is an honor. They must have been friends or something, because Helix keeps looking back at Drusus. Drama. We shake hands and I raise my perfectly plucked eyebrow at him.

In the Waiting Room, Marissa is my first visitor. She gives me a bracelet that was a secret until I decided to volunteer. It has a little knife charm on it, which according to Marissa, means I'm deadly. She's a little wacky, but she's my best friend. I give her a huge hug and then our time is up.

Rebecca and Kyle walk in.

"Nice job, sis" Kyle says. Rebecca gives me a hug and tells me to win. Even if I don't, she'll have Kyle to take care of her, as Mother doesn't do anything. As the Peacekeepers walk me to the train I let my eyes linger on one camera and stare at it, hoping Dad is on the receiving end.

* * *

_Helix's POV_

I get in a morning run with Draco before the Reapings. As we slow to a slight jog I stare at him. Beautiful. His black hair is damp with sweat and his eyes -

"What are you looking at?" Draco interrupts me.

"Uh – nothing." I slow to a walk. I don't want to lose my best friend to the Games. It is his last year to volunteer and he can't. I don't want to live without him.

We agree to meet up at the Reapings. I change into a nice button down shirt and dress pants. I don't have a house. I don't have a family. District 2 lets me live in a shack, but only because I am at the top of my class and am training to be a Career. I usually spend my time at Draco's house.

As I arrive to the reapings, I check in and Draco and I split up to our separate sections. Why wasn't I a year older? Then we could be together and I might have a chance of distracting him, or holding him back. Now my only hope is that someone else gets there first.

The girl volunteer is smiling and flirting all the way up to the stage. Does she not know that this is the Hunger Games – a fight to the death?

The male tribute is called and I look back at Draco. He is not making a run for the stage. Then he walks up. And that's when I realize that he has been reaped. I can't let this happen. I step out in front of him.

I am not thinking straight. It is not until I am on stage that I notice that I have volunteered for the Games. At least it is not Draco.

As we shake hands, the girl looks at me questioningly. Well, I am not like the other boys; I will not fall all over her. I have Draco.

The first person to meet me is Draco. No surprise. He is angry.

"What the hell?" He grabs my arm. My heart skips a beat.

"I just, I wanted … I" I cannot speak. I stammer until he starts pacing.

"Idiot" he says, "I would have had a better chance than you. Were you jealous? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I think I like you." I say quietly, interrupting his rant.

"You – you what?" It is his turn to go speechless.

"Are you gay?" What is this?" He is shocked now and his eyes are blazing.

"No. I just .. " A Peacekeeper comes in and escorts him out. The last thing I see is his face hardening into stone.

I just screwed up royally. And the Hunger Games aren't going to make it any better.

* * *

**Here are your District 2 tributes! How did you like them? Three will be up tonight or tomorrow. Keep submitting and reviewing! Your reviews make me happy!**

**Also, keep submitting Quell ideas, because I haven't decided on that yet. **


	7. Chapter 7 : Updated Tributes!

**District 1 (F)** - Skyler Petrova, age 16, _"Sometimes..I just feel nothing. I shut it out, and put on a brave face. I have to, to survive, to win. It's all that will save me from falling to pieces"_

**District 1 (M)** – Gem Dazel, 18, _"Yeah I'm worth it, I mean, have you seen me?"_

**District 2 (F)** - Hailey Lennox, age 16, _"The Games will show [my dad] how I have changed. How he has changed me."_

**District 2(M)** - Horace "Helix" Stark, age 17, _"It doesn't matter if you can sing or dance or throw knives ... we're all going into the same arena, and only 1 is coming out!"_

**District 3 (F) – **Sasha Chalondra, 14, _"This is all a giant wave of pure nightmare"_

**District 3 (M)** – Atticus Byte, 16, _"It's not about how good I have to be to win the Games. It's how stupid the rest of the tributes are that'll carry me to the top"_

**District 4 (M)** – Chase Matthews, 16, _"What do you mean wet? It's the ocean! Haha!"_

**District 5 (F)** - Kieran Pallas, age 17, _"Don't think you can try to make a girl like me change. It just won't work."_

**District 5 (M)** – Gwindale Highrunner. 15. _"As long as we live in this world, the odds will never be in our favor."_

**District 6 (F)** – Malinda Harris, 17, _"Everyone has a secret...and some keep there's more guarded than others. And mine, lets just say some things are better left uncovered."_

**District 7 (F**) - Saryn Delphitus, age 14, _"The Hunger Games ... where the odds are never in your favor."_

**District 9 (F)** - Jessabel Mzera, age 13, _"Tell my mom I love her, and that I will always be her sweet Jessa."_

**District 10 (M)** - Milo Anthony Ferrell, age 12, _"We are all psychos - not just me ..."_

**District 11 (F**) - Eta Yule, age 15, _"I'm gonna die someday, I just don't want it to be now."_

**District 12 (F)** - Larousse Olay, age 16, _"You can survive anything if you have the will to."_

* * *

_Here are your tributes, as updated today. Let me know if I need to change anything or you need to add anything! I love them all! :) I'll try to do District 3 and 4 tonight. Keep them coming with the Quell ideas, becasue I have writers block!  
_


	8. District 3 : All Brains, No Brawn

_Sasha Chalondra's POV_

"Sasha!" My mother's voice wakes me up.

"Sasha!" She calls again and I will myself out of bed. She opens my door and looks like she is about to say something.

"I'm up, ok?" I snap at her. My face instinctively softens. "I'm sorry" I say. It is hard for her each reaping day.

"I made breakfast, but you slept in too late." She gestures to my closet. "Put on your clothes." My mother means well. It's me who always barks at her. Stupid temper.

I put on my white shirt and grey skirt. I got it last year for the reaping. I put on my necklace with the picture of my family, including my cousin who moved to District 8.

By the time I get down stairs, my brother is almost out the door. Crap. I missed breakfast. I dash out the door. Philippe is lucky. He isn't old enough for the reapings. He isn't old enough to be carried off for slaughter in front of Panem.

I check in and the escort Delilah Rose has already started with the movie and speech. I slip in next to Kaitlyn and Anne.

"Did I miss anything?" I whisper to Kaitlyn. She shakes her head.

Delilah Rose walks to the Reaping Ball. "Let's start with the boys first." She twitters.

She pulls out one singular slip. Some poor boys life will be forever changed.

"Atticus Byte."

A boy with black hair marches forward. He has a smirk on his face like it is all some sort of joke.

I am still puzzled by the thought of this boy. Is this his strategy? I am still thinking when I hear a gasp from around me. Some girl must have been chosen in the 14 year old section. Kaitlyn is pale. She nudges me forward.

It was me. Me? I stand there like an idiot. My eyes are like saucers. 2 Peacekeepers come and push me on stage. Why is it me? This isn't fair. Delilah makes her 5 minute speech about past victors bringing fame to our District. I am numb. I size up the boy, Atticus. He was smart, acting cocky and playing it cool. He isn't that big, but he looks smart.

I am then pushed into the Justice Building. I shoot one of the Peacekeepers a dirty look. I am fully aware of walking now. Geez. Pushy.

Kaitlyn runs in, crying. She hugs me for half the time and tells me I need to come back.

Mother, Father and Philippe come in. They hug me and Philippe gives me a kiss on my cheek.

I get a phone call from my cousin, which is surprising. Janelle tells me she loves me and to stay strong and be brave.

Before I know it, I'm on a train and headed to the Capitol. To my untimely death.

_Atticus's POV_

As I walk up to the stage, I smile arrogantly. Fools. I am smarter than half of you! I need something in the arena because I am not the big. I am smart and brash. The total package.

Delilah calls the girl's name. There are a few gulps from around her section, but she is just standing there. Staring. At what seems to be nothing. Tsk tsk. Easy target. Or maybe not. Maybe she is playing the scared innocent tribute. Smart. A girl from 7 did that a long time ago and then could really kill. She's taller than most 14 year olds which is interesting.

In the Justice building, Mother and Father both visit me, staying for a short time as they have to return to their executive work. My sister and Ray, my older brother visit, giving me their wishes.

What happens next is surprising. Ray's girlfriend – June comes in. She tells me that I need to pay attention to the other tributes if I want to win. She is always nagging me about "reality" and how I need to have some empathy.

I get on the train and go to the dining room when the train starts to move. Game on … I think?

**Yay! Sorry for not updating … I have finals ! I need a District 4 girlie to put up District 4! Keep reviewing and submitting! You all rock!**


	9. District 4 : Water can be Deadly

_Lia Clearwater's POV_

I wake up. Alone. As always. Dad is passed out on the couch. Hey, at least this time, he managed to get half onto the couch with its stains. The smell of alcohol is overpowering and I have to get out of the house. Now.

I slip into a swimsuit and head towards the beach. I always get in an early morning swim before the Reapings. I see some of the girls from school father down on the beach, but I don't feel like talking to them and I swim out further, floating, letting the waves lap over my face.

I get dressed at the beach, behind a few rocks. I get into my too small dress with some flowers on it and braid my hair. It's not my fault that I am so big and Dad never goes shopping or me.

I arrive in the town square at the nick of time. The escort, Mikhael Ethop, had his hair dyes with blue waves for District 4. What a freak he looks like.

He strides over to the ball and pulls out a name. For some reason, I have an instinct to look back at my dad. He has sobered up. I turn back around and hear my name being called.

I was reaped. What, not me! My face is numb and I will myself on stage. I stand there looking out at the people. Maybe someone will volunteer – we are a Career district after all. Silence. The only sound I hear is the waves crashing.

"Danny Mathews" A voice breaks my thoughts. A little boy from the thirteen-year-old section starts to walk out but is replaced by an athletic boy with light brown hair. He looks very confident, for someone going into the Hunger Games. I recognize him as Chase – the boy who was reaped was his younger brother.

The next thing I know, I am in a room in our Justice Building. My father bursts through the door. He is crying. His tears stun me.

"I want you to know that you mean more than anything else in the world to me" he chokes out before enveloping me in a hug. We stay there for a while and then I whisper in his broad shoulder, "I love you too."

He gives me a key to his old house. It is old and antique and on a silver chain. He fastens it around my neck. The Peacekeepers promptly come in and take him out.

I am already on the train when it gives a whistle. To say Chase barely made it on the train is an understatement. He looks back at Mikhael.

"They didn't give me enough time with my family. It's not fair." His eyes are red from crying.

Fore some reason this ticks me off. I don't know if it is because he has a loving family that he can come back to, or my emotions from just being reaped.

I snap at him, "Yeah – well life isn't fair. If you haven't noticed, this is the Hunger Games." I want to stalk off to my room, but unfortunately I don't know where it is.

Chase's face falls, but it is replaced by something else. A sort of proud look. I am really tempted to roll me eyes, but one look at Mikhael's face tells me that I am already on his bad side. It hasn't even been an hour and already my escort and partner don't like me. Great.

_Capitol citizen's POV_

I turn on the tv to see District 4's escort pulling a girl's name from the ball. She looks … emotionless. She is very pretty with long braided hair. She looks strong, too. I always liked District 4.

Then a boy's name is drawn. He is from the thirteen-year-old section, but a volunteer replaces him. He is beautiful. He looks about 16 and has light brown hair. He is athletically built. The boys are the main reason I like District 4. They are beautiful.

_Chase's POV_

"Danny Mathews"

Not Danny. Before, he can even step out into the isle, I am already in front of him, volunteering as tribute.

It is not until I get on stage when I realize that I have just volunteered for the Hunger Games. I have volunteered for my death.

Danny and Marcus run in along with Mother. She gives me a hug and whispers in my ear, "Your father would have been proud of you." It fills my body with warmth to hear that. I don't remember my father, I was only 3 when he died in a boating accident.

Marcus gives me a silver coin, which I take as my token. I smile at him as thanks. Then the Peacekeepers barge in saying that I am behind. I am shoved into Mikhael's arms and he pushes me onto the train, which immediately starts moving the minute we are on.

"They didn't give me enough time with my family. It's not fair." I say to Mikhael. He is about to say something back when the girl tribute – Lia says, snarkily, "Yeah – well life isn't fair. If you haven't noticed, this is the Hunger Games." Almost immediately after her face kind of falls, like she didn't mean to. I think to myself – She's right, if you want to get back to your family, get a hold of yourself.

* * *

**Hey guys! SO I've been thinking alot how I am going to do the pre-Games and the Games. I will choose 4 tributes for their POV's during the Train, Chariots, Training, Gamemakers, Interviews, and Pre-Games. The Cornucopia will be from a random Capitol citizen. :) Then I will go though the Games- depending on who is alive. Also I will ask you who your favorite tributes are and you can leave them in the reviews!** **They will be the final ones standing. Then I will do a poll to see who should win - but it will be up to me!** **Mwahaha! Also after the Chariots I will post the proposed Allied list - you can PM me if you want to change or anything. **

**I am telling you know because**

**1)I want to know what you think of my system**

**2) I will most likely forget**

**So let me know! :D Also let me know what you think of the tributes - especially your tributes!**

**I need tributes for 6 male, 7 male, 8 male, 9 male, 10 female, 11 male and 12 male!**


	10. District 5 : Power Corrupts

**A/N : Thank you so much for your great reviews – you make me so happy to read them! :D I have all of the tributes here in front of me – so SYOT is closed! I would like to thank TheGoldenHairedMockingjay for submitting all of the tributes that were not filled. You rock! Alright – the reapings will go a lot faster now …and without further ado – I give you – DISTRICT 5!**

_Kieran Pallas POV_

I'm in the woods. The only place that I can really be me. I hear footsteps behind me and force my leg to stop bouncing. To be quiet and still – something that is hard because of my ADHD. I wouldn't want to be caught out here. Not on Reaping day.

"Hey K." Only one person calls me that. I turn around and find Ashton. I relax. He sits down next to me on the old oak tree – by the river. It's the nicest part of the district, I think. The wind blows my long auburn hair across my face.

"It's too bad about Violet's little sister – huh" he says. It's her first year of the reaping – and Violet is a nervous wreck.

"Here" Ashton says. He slips a blue and silver bracelet on my wrist. "For luck." He says.

"Now you didn't go and make that for me did you?" I say teasingly. He makes me feel so…me.

An hour later I am scrubbed free of any remnants of forest and practically doused in perfume.

"MOM!" I yell. She knows I hate that stuff. "You should smell nice for the Reaping," she says.

"Yeah – if you end up going to the Capitol – do you want to smell? Euh. If I were your mentor – I wouldn't even want ... " Carson trails off with a pointed glare from my mother. He thinks he is off the hook because he can't be reaped this year. Still, it gets under my skin and while we are eating our breakfast I kick him under the table hard.

He jumps up and yelps.

"Carson! Sit back down! Now!" my mother barks at him. Hah – serves him right.

Violet and I stand across from Jaz and Ashton in the 17-year-old's section. I reach over and take Violet's hand to comfort her. She notices my bracelet from Aston.

"Who gave you that?" "Ashton" "You like him?" she says in a sing-song voice. "I do not!" I hiss at her, but my face turn pink.

I look forward to the escort pulling a name out of the girl's ball. I pray that it isn't Violet's little sister. It's not. It's me.

Tears fill up in my eyes as Ashton yells my name. I slowly make my way to the stage. My beautiful new green sundress threatens to topple me over like a delicate leaf.

I don't know who the male tribute is. I just want my family.

My parents and Carson rush in enveloping me in their hugs. Caron is rying.

"I didn't mean it this morning. I really didn't."

I whisper, "I know"

Jaz and Violet run in. Hugging and crying – we are all a mess. I cherish my last moments with them.

Then Ashton comes in. He sis next to me and hugs me, while I let out my last few lingering tears. He holds my hands in his. For a little bit, we sit there, not talking, just sitting. The Peacekeepers come in and he stands up and kisses my on my little scar over my eyebrow from when I was a baby. He squeezes my and just like hat he is gone.

And I am alone.

_Gwindale Highrnner's POV_

It is not me. It is the little boy in the wheelchair. Murmurs float through the crowd. Paralyzed, mentally slow. I am stunned. And angry. They will not do this to him. They did this to my father. They will not kill me.

I march up to the stage. The girl – Kieran is looking at the boys section. She doesn't even notice me.

"I volunteer!"

My mom and sister come in crying. Selm crawls in my lap and hugs me, sobbing.

"Don't let them take you like they took your father. Be strong for us – and him. I love you – and I give you my blessing" She gives me an old Crystal ring that has been in our family for generation. I can't take this.

"Sell it, Ma, you can earn extra money if I don't make it." I try to give it back to her but the Peacejeepers take them out and I am left with my beautiful token.

Tresta comes in. My friend. My only friend.

She comes in - looking strong at first, but after a minute she says, " You need to stay strong and win." We sit there for a little while and when she sees the Peacekeepers come in, she starts crying.

"You need to win. You need to win." She is trying to stay strong for me.

"I will Tresta - for you."

Then the boy I volunteered for – Dominic comes in.

He tries to give me a dollar. I can't accept this. I just did the right thing.

Right?


	11. District 6 : Reaching The Target : Death

_Malinda Harris POV_

I wake up with a start to crying. It's Lilly. Again. My parents rush down the hall to her room.

It's like I don't exist.

I fall asleep holding onto Simba – my only friend. That's what my life has gotten to. My friend is a dog.

When I wake up again, the house is silent. I crawl out of bed and to the kitchen. There is a note on the table for me.

_Malinda – _

_We took Lilly to work with us. Everyone there loves her. Be at the Town Square no later than 5 minutes before the Reaping starts. Do NOT be late._

_Mom and Dad_

It's on their fancy stationary that says "From the desk of the Mayor"

I follow their instructions and get dressed in my black strapless dress. I consider putting my hair in some sort of fancy braid but decide against it and end up throwing it into a high pony as usual.

At the square I tae my place surrounded by girls in beautiful, colored dresses. They are like birds, twittering and tweeting. I am the lone crow that stands in the middle.

And then I hear my name. Reaped.

I am so shocked. I put on a face of stone. No big deal – right? Just the fight to my death.

Maybe someone will volunteer. I am the mayor's daughter. Silence. I be they would have volunteered for Lilly.

No one comes to visit me. I finger my chocker with its one turquoise bead in the middle. My token.

I am loaded on the train. I say goodbye to Simba. It is probably my last.

_Otto Lawrence's POV_

I wake up to see Cam pulling at my covers.

"Up, up!" He yells. I smile at him. He is like my little brother – the closest I have to it. I throw him around the room and the squeals with joy. He is not old enough to know the dangers of today. And in two years – I will be past reaping age.

Unlce Might lays down breakfast – a crusty biscuit and some water. It's not much, but sometimes we don't get anything. Might works a long shift in the train department and since I am not old enough to work yet, he has one more mouth to feed.

I really thank him for taking me in. My parents both died of morphling addiction and his wife – Sarafina died in childbirth with Cam. He is a strong man.

I make it to the Reaping a little early to talk with Danny and Kane. We chat for a while and soon the square is full.

"Malinda Harris" That's the mayor's daughter. She is kind of creepy-goth looking. She doesn't look shocked – keeps her cool. You have to give her props for that. When there are no volunteers, her face sort of falls.

I am still looking at her when the escort pulls out the male's name.

"Otto Lawrence"

I make my way up to the stage – walking with a purpose. I am brave. I am actually pretty tall and strong.

As the Peacekeepers push Malinda and I towards the Justice Building, I look back to see her parents returning to their office. Looks like she won't be getting a visit from them.

Danny, Kane and Uncle Might and Cam however visit me.

And then I leave – to fight to the death.


	12. District 7 : Tallest trees fall first

**A/N : Hey guys! Sorry I have not posted in a really long time. Like the time between Mockingjay and the epilogue. Hee hee. I am on vacation and my intenet is limited. Anyways … here is District 7. I will try to post more often. Thanks for reading!**

_Saryn Delphitus's POV_

I woke up and the bed next to me was empty. Asher was already gone. I padded out of bed and found him making breakfast.

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" He exclaimed. His intense blue eyes sparkling against his pale skin.

We had a few rolls. Asher tried his best, but there really is no way to make the gross grain taste good.

I threw on my light blue dress that was too small. It was freezing inside the house and I was worried that I would be cold at the Reaping. I put on my black flats that fit perfectly. At least one thing looks good. I put my hair in a high pony with a hair ribbon. Like usual my bangs hid in my face.

Asher flicked them out of my eyes. He tries hard, taking care of me. Ma and Pop work hard at the lumber yards even with Pop's cough. It hasn't gone away since before I can remember.

"Hey!" I yelped at him. A knock at the door told us that Siellamianne was here. I threw open the door and hugged her.

"Hey it has been what? A day!" She smiled. Siel stayed with us every other day, refusing to let us take her in completely. She is our cousin – orphaned at age 13 by a falling tree that sparked a forest fire taking out a third of the forest. The Capitol was not happy.

'What is with you hair?" Siel said.

"It is pulled back," I said defensively. "Come on!" She pulls me towards the bathroom.

Half an hour later, my hair was pulled back in a braid off to the side and stuck a flower in for good luck.

Soon, we were at the Reaping. Siel went off to the 18 year old sector. And Asher went to the boys side. I found Rosealily and Taryn. I joined them

"Your hair!" Rosealily whispered. I smiled. I say Taryn looking to the other side and found Harrison – her twin. I waved and then the Reaping started.

"Let's do the girls!" Our escort exclaims. "Saryn Delphitus!"

It is me. I take a shaky deep breath and walk towards the stage.

I can't look at my family, so I look down at my shiny, perfect black shoes.

"Trevor William" Poor guy.

My family comes in. Asher hugs me and I see my parents. They made it from the Forest.

My parents who work so hard. It will be devastating to see me die.

Asher gives me a small wooden whistle on a chain.

Siel looks at me sadly, "It was supposed to be for your birthday."

And then they leave. My friends don't visit. It is probably too sad for them. It hurts, even if I do understand.

The Hunger Games, where the odds are never in your favor – my favor.

_Trevor William's POV_

I wake up in a forest. Wait, what?

Slowly I open my eyes and blink a few times. Right. Pre-Reaping Sleepover in the forest. It's out tradition. A secret, of course. My mother would kill me if she found out.

Danika stirs slowly beside me. I shift my weight and head towards the coals of our fire where Steven is sitting.

"What are you fools doing? Are you just going to sit by the fire, or get it going for breakfast?" Danika is up.

We roast some of our leftover chicken by the fire. It is a little chewy, but this is District 7. We make lumber for goodness.

Steven and I crash through the forest and change into our Reaping outfits. We were smart enough to bring them. Steven's mom thinks he is at my house and my mom thinks I am at Steven's house. Danika's mom doesn't really care what she does. Perfect.

We make our way to the Reaping Square. Danika goes over to the 16 year old girls while Steven and I head towards the 17 boys.

The escort is already babbling on and on about what an honor the Hunger Games are. Yeah, right.

She walks towards the girl's Reaping Ball.

"Saryn Delphitus!" A tall girl with red hair emerges from the 14 girl's section. She walks towards the stage with her head down. On stage, she looks at her shoes. I wonder if she is crying.

Steven turns to me and whispers, "Hey, it wasn't Danika!" I nod back, but feel bad for her. She looks … sad.

"Trevor William"

Who the heck is that? Poor dude. I always tend to feel bad for the boys that are reaped. Oh no, That's me.

I quietly walk towards the stage, not making any suggestions that I am kind of freaking out. No, it's all cool. Just the Hunger Games.

Steven comes in first. He looks out of breath. He probably ran.

"Look, man, I just wanted to tell you I am sorry."

"For what." I shift on the too comfy chair.

"For, you know, getting reaped."

"Ok." We sit in silence until my family comes in.

The twins are in full sprint. I forgot that it is their second reaping. Now, I feel bad. What if one of them had gotten reaped? I wouldn't have even said good night to them.

My mother hugs me tightly. "I wish you hadn't stayed at Steven's house."

A pang of guilt washes over me. I lies to my mother and now I am going to die. My father just pats my shoulder and the girls are all crying.

Danika walks in. She has definitely been crying and her eyes are all red.

"Nika." I stand up, awkwardly.

"You'll be ok, right?" she asks shakily. The snarky girl at breakfast is long gone.

"Course. Look there is something I need to tell you if I don't make it back."

"Don't talk like that!" She exclaims, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Sorry. I just, wanted to tell you, I anything happens," I take both of her hands in mine. "I want to let you know, I like you."

Her face is shocked. It haunts me as we pull out of the train station.

Then it dawns on me. I really need to win this thing.


	13. District 8 : Loose threads will unravel

**Here is your District 8 reapings!**

**PS- If you like HP – check out my new fic and let me know what you think!**

_Clyde Herman's POV_

Wake up. Same routine. Same everything. Except today is the Reaping. Today is the day that it will be my time to make my parents proud.

Sure, I'm only 14, but think about the rewards – for me! Money, fame, attention – you must be stupid, if you don't think that is worth anything. And you know, the whole "bringing pride to your district."

I dress for the job I want. Fancy and rich. I sneak out of the house in my tuxedo, the one I used for Dad and Emelie's wedding. Still fits. They would go wild if they say me in this.

Standing at my place with all the other nervous teens makes me want to laugh. They are all so jittery. I am probably saving one of their sorry little lives. Then, they will have to love me.

The escort – Macki Jennings looks like a bird. Her hair is so brightly colored and she had feathered designs on her arms. If I win, I will be something fierce like a lizard, or a snake. I'll get a forked tongue.

Macki begins a speech about how she grew up in District 8, but was transferred to the Capitol and came back to escort us. Blah, blah, blah. I catch a girl across the way's eye and wink, then turn back.

She starts with the girls.

"Sunny Thomas." A small girl from the twelve year old section walks on stage. She doesn't look scared. She kind of looks angry.

"Jam-" the escort starts.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I march on stage, looking smug and proud. There are numerous gasps from the crowd.

I grab the mike from Macki, "My name is Clyde Herman, and I am ready to win the Hunger Games!" I then smirk.

_Sunny's POV_

Time stands still. Reaped. Ugh, this is all my fault. For my speeches in District 4.

I loved the ocean, they took that away when they relocated us by force. I was just starting to make friends here, when they took that away by the Reaping.

I walk on stage. Inside, I feel defeated. Outside, I look proud and a little angry. I am only twelve, but I definitely have the life skills. I can come off as innocent and cuts and then blow everyone away in training and the Games. Then, I'll come back and win. Maybe. I mean, this is the Hunger Games.

A boy in a black tuxedo volunteers. He is smirking on stage. Crikey! Who wears a suit to the Reapings … we are a poor district.

He says something about winning the Games. Cocky, arrogant and selfish – I doubt he will make it past the Careers.

Cane Parker, my best friend here comes in and hugs me. He tells me to win, please.

Jason, who is 15, and my parents walk in crying. Mom gives me a locket with a picture of the family. She tells me she can't lose me.

And then, they are gone.

_Clyde's POV_

My family comes in first, upset. Emelie looks furious.

"You just signed yourself up for a death sentence!" She starts to say more, but Dad cuts her off.

I think Dad will side with me, but it surprises me when he says, "She's write Clyde. What were you thinking? This isn't some board game. It is the Hunger Games, and a Quarter Quell no less. The Gamemakers are not going to go easy on the tributes this year. I hope you know what you are doing."

They both kiss me goodbye and leave. Frank, my only friend comes in fuming.

He yells at me for being selfish and stupid. He calls me somenames, but they don't even sting.

No one gets that when I win, I will take all the rewards for myself, since no one supported me.

Hah, that'll show them.


	14. District 9 : Don't go against the Grain

_Jessabel Mzera's POV_

I was reaped. No. No! NO! I start crying. I cannot help myself. I felt sicker and sicker the closer I got to the stage. No one would volunteer for little 13 year old me.

Blossom with her her red hair comes in crying. It is the only time I have not seen her being peppy. She gives me her charm bracelet and hugs me.

My mom and dad come in. He is the mayor, she is a teacher. Jak comes in too. He is 19. They hug me so hard, it hurts.

I am dragged on a train where I see my district partner – he is 15 and shaking like a dog. He wants to be here as much as I do.

_District 9 Boy's POV_

I don't want to be reaped. I see the girl. So tiny, crying. I try to straighten up, and be a man, but I am shaking. I really don't want to die.

**Hey – I am going to get through all of the reapings today – so be prepared! Sorry this one was so short – D9's boy is a bloodbath. **


	15. District 10 : Livestock become Deadstock

**I am doing this one from the view of a Capitol Citizen and then the tributes when they are saying their goodbyes. Enjoy!**

_Capitol Citizen's POV_

I really don't like District 10's escort. She is not happy enough. I could be a better escort then she is.

"Lillian Welch"

She looks pretty confident, and stunning in her nay blue dress. I make a note to get one just like it for tomorrow. I'll have to see if she can do anything before I sponsor her. Sometimes they just put up a good show at the Reapings.

"Skosa Marrin" A boy from the 17 section is prepared to come up, but a small boy from the 12 section walks on stage. He doesn't say anything.

"Do we have … a volunteer?" The escort is confused.

Well, obviously … duh. The little boy looks like a girl. He is staring off into the distance, clueless. Why would a little boy like him volunteer?

I'll have to keep my eye on both of them.

_Lillian's POV_

My three friends come in and hug me, whispering soothing things, and praying that I win. It's pretty unlikely – being from a really poor district.

My grandma, who is 98, is wheeled in by Sam. Brice and Luke, who is my twin come in as well. Mom is probably having a drink somewhere. Or a dozen.

Gran pushes a lily hair clip into my hands.

Her gravely voice creaks out, "A lily for my lily." I smile at that. The peacekeepers come in and I am on a train.

I need to win, for my family who is extremely poor, and to show Dad, that his baby girl can win against the Capitol that so expertly took him down.

_Milo Ferrell's POV_

Everyone looks confused. But I know what I am doing. They think I am a scared little boy. But I am not. Ever since my family was viciously murdered in front of my eyes, I have loved blood and killing.

A fight in the allyway with a bully twice my size ended with me stabbing him in the heart with a shard of glass.

And then I knew, I could win the Hunger Games. But first, li-little Milo, d-d-doesn't want to be in the Hu-hunger Games. Why and I even he-e-re?

Perfect.


	16. District 11 : Don't harvest dead crops

_Eta Yule's POV_

Only Crimson, my older brother and I are eligible for the Reaping this year, not Flori. Thank goodness she is only 7.

These are my last thoughts before I volunteer.

Because Jenaella was engaged to be married to her fiancé. They were so happy together. I loved true love.

And so I volunteered.

"What is your name, dearie?" the escort Helliotrope asks.

"Eta Yule."

The boy is reaped and he is super tall and huge. And I am not small. He holds his head with no emotion. Good – not a crybaby. Maybe I'll ally with him.

My family comes in – Mom and Dad only for a few minutes because they need to go to work. Crimson tells me it was a valiant thing to do. Flori just hugs me.

Jen and her fiancé come in.

"Thank you for what you did. We really appreciate it. Please come back, because it is not fair if you die for me." She gives me and anklet with beads that look like berries and leaves.

A reminder of my district. Of where I used to live.

_Marvin Rey's POV_

She volunteered for the girl who was engaged.

"Marvin Rey." WHAT?

No emotion crosses my face.

I am cool with this. Mysterious Marvin – they call me.

Maybe I will see my mother in the Capitol – she was turned into and Avox after a crop problem, for protecting me.

My father walks in.

"Please don't let them take you like they took James and your mother."

James dies in the 95th Hunger Games.

I will come back and win this for them – James and Mom. I keep her pocket watch close to me – hearing it tick-tock, reminding me of her heartbeat.


	17. District 12 : Coal only burns if hot

_Larousse Olay's POV_

Everyone loves Venus. Boys, girls, kids, adults, even dogs.

It is her last year for Reaping. I bet people would volunteer for her if she got reaped.

"Mom! I made breakfast!" It is quite hard to make tesserae rolls taste good – but I think mine are ok.

"One minute! I am still fitting Venus in her dress." Right. Of course. Why would we want to eat breakfast made by Larousse who woke up at 5 in the morning.

I put on my orange dress that is too big. No one is altering it though. It's Venus's last reaping! Venus this, Venus that!

I have a ton of tesserae in that reaping ball, so it really was no surprise when I got called. Maybe if I feed the family, Mom and Dad will notice me! No such luck.

I'm probably going to die, what will it matter. Venus will still be the star.

Mom and Dad and Venus come in.

"Sweetheart." Mom begins.

Well this is about the most attention I have ever gotten from them.

"Please come back home, darling. I love you and will always love you forever – please make it back."

I am pretty sure my heart stopped. Now I have to win! Mom will love me? Or you know – pay attention to me!

And grandma – I have her necklace on. She died 2 years ago. She paid attention to me. I will win for her.

And to get noticed instead of Venus.

Get ready.

_Zeth Olsen's POV_

Why was I reaped? Jay was already reaped last year. And he didn't come back.

Even so, I square my shoulders and walk to the stage head held high.

The girl is reaped and she does not seem surprised.

My parents and Tilly greet me. Little Till. I will fight for her – and Jay. Till gives me a red and gold bracelet – my two favorite colors.

Will comes in. He really isn't happy – he is probably going to lose his second best friend in the Hunger Games.

Finally Jay's mom comes in. She has been very secluded this past year.

She squeezes me tight. "Please win this. For Jay, and for me."

It breaks my heart. I promise her – but 23 other promises are going to have to be broken for me to win.

* * *

**YES! Reapings are over – the hardest part! Here are the District POV's for the events leading up to the Games!**

**Train = 8, 2**

**Chariots = 7, 3**

**Training = 11, 6**

**Gamemakers = 1, 5**

**Interviews = 9, 12**

**Morning Before Games = 4, 10**

* * *

**Here are the proposed allies. PLEASE PM me if you want to make any changes! **

**Careers – Skyler (1) , Gem (1), Hailey (2), Helix (2), Malinda (6), Lia (4), Clyde (8) and Gwindale (3) [later on]**

**A1 – Sasha (3), Kieran (5), and Saryn (7)**

**A2 – Chase (4), Jessabel (9), Eta (11) and Sunny (8)**

**A3 – Gwindale (3), Larousse (12) and Zeth (12) **this alliance breaks up****

**A4 – Otto (6) and Trevor (7)**

**A5 – Larousse and Chase**

**A6 – Zeth and Lillian**


	18. Chapter 18 : Train Rides 8,2

_Macki Jennings' POV (D8)_

What interesting tributes I have this year. One thinks he will win because he is "awesome" and one is a rebel who used to give speeches in District 4.

Ugh. What can't I ever get a normal district like a Career?

We watch the recap of the reapings. When they get to four - my girl, Sunny, gasps.

"I know him! We used to be friends." I pat her on the back comfortingly. I am not a stupid escort like the one from 12 used to be. Effie. She was an airhead. I come off as dumb, but I store information for future use, like in the arena.

"now," I start. "do you have any skills that may be useful in he arena?"

"Uh . Shouldn't our mentor be asking us that?" the boy asks.

"If you haven't noticed, genius, she is District 8's only living mentor." Sunny sort of snaps at him.

Interesting. She is very observant. Useful in the arena.

I really have given up hope for him. I'll try, but if it is up to one of them - I'm going with Sunny.

"I am going to ally with the Careers." he brags arrogantly.

I hear the girl murmur under her breath, "Only if they let you in." I snicker. Maybe I have a winner. Good with people, observant and smart.

* * *

_Palmar Fowe's POV (D2 escort)_

My tributes get on the train. I finally got the cream of the crop this year - and boy do they look like winners. I show them around and the girl Hailey is watching me every move. She'll be good in the arena. The boy seems a bit distracted, and when I show them their rooms - he immediately goes in and shuts the door.

I find their mentors that will be coaching them this year, from the 80th and 77th Games. They could kill, viciously.

We watch the recap of the reapings and my tributes and the mentors make notes about the others. They deem some as bloodbath, such as the little boy from 10, who for some strange reason, volunteered. Maybe he is not right in the head. Maybe he was just confused.

The pair from 11 and 12 look somewhat ok, being from an outer district.

"Who do you think you want in the Careers?" Janice, one of the mentors asks.

Hailey is quick to answer. "Both from 1, us, 4 - maybe, some other look promising, but I want to watch them in training and find out their scores." Man, she is good. Helix nods in agreement.

Soon we reach the Capitol, making small talk along the way. I learn that Hailey has a sassy, younger sister, when we see the crowds of citizens.

As they get off, the crowd is screaming their names and "District 2, District 2!"

Finally, a good district.

**Hey guys - sorry for the long wait, again. I have a ton of summer homework. :( Bleh. Anyways - lemme know what you think of the chapter and of the alliances. **

**PS - My sister wrote a FF and it is up on the account. She updates pretty frequently when she gets reviews. Please check it out! It has spoilers for after Mockingjay! **

**Don't say I didn't warn you ... **


	19. Chapter 19 : Chariots 7,3

_Saryn's POV _

___  
_The train ride was uneventful. I mean besides the fact that the train moved faster than 200 miked per hour.

We arrived and were rushed off to the prep teams. My team consisted of 2 girls and one boy - they chattered so much.

I was brushed, waxed (which hurt a lot), remade and clucked over. They reminded me ofmy neighbors chickens.

I met my stylist - Thayer. He had reddish skin which was pretty creepy.

"Your partner is working with my other half - Ashton. For you, I have designed a magnificent costume that reflects what district 7 has to offer the Captiol and Panem!"

I gulp. He said costume.

* * *

_Trevor's POV_

__The minute we step off of the train, we are bombarded with pictures and Capitol people yelling our names. It is very overwhelming, but one thing stays in the back of my mind the whole time. Danika.

She will be my angel to guard me home safely.

I can hardly feel my prep team waxing and shaving me down to someone who doesn't even look like me.

"So Trevor. What's on your mind?" I look up from playing with my hands.

"Uh, nothing." Danika.

"Anyways, my partner and I have designed outfits that will be truely shocking to all of the other tributes and the Capitol."

Aftrer lunch, I get a peek at the costume. And it is no understatement when I say I am shocked.

* * *

_Sasha's POV_

__"OW!" the prep team pulls off the waxing strip from my legs for what I hope is the last time.

I sigh. This part is definitely not fun. I almost catch my self wishing I was in the Hunger GAmes.

i eat lunch with my stylist who talis about how beautiful Delilah is. My escort? No.

I see my outfit for the Chariot rides - it is actually ok. I looks like a clock and my stylist tells me it will move if I do.

Cool. This might not be so bad.

My prep team puts on my makeup and does my hair in a fancy braid. I look in the mirror and I am shocked. The girl looking back at me has smooth hair and her eys seem to glisten and sparkle with the copper make up.

Not bad, a voice in my head seems to think, not bad.

* * *

_Atticus' POV_

__My costume is like Sasha. We are both clocks. Let me rephrase that. We look lie the inside of clocks that move when we do. Our stylists tell us to keep moving on the chariot.

Once we are both on I think about what I am going to do an this blasted thing. They seemed to like me at the Capitol, which is good.

I put on my legendary smirk and prepare to wow the Capitol crowd. I see the boy from one staring at me. I just stare at him back and he has this menacing grin that makethem think that wasn't such a great idea. The doors swing open and the chariots go out to the sound of the anthem.

Lets do this.

* * *

_Capitol citizen's POV_

__The first chariots exit and I am overwhelmed with glee. The games are here again. It is always such a long time between the games.

They are wearing - what? Ugly black suits and then all of a sudden, BOOM! The suits are shiny and sparkly with diamonds. I cheer, such a smart idea. they both look proud and happy. I like them.

District two is wearing silver gladiator outfits. The girl has a little mini skirt and the boy has a cape that are both navy. The girl seems to be looking around and all the boys are trying to get in her line of sight. She gives up and smiles happily. The boy looks pretty strong and he stands there with a little grin on his face.

District three comes out and they are moving clocks. Woohoo. He is smirky and playing up cockiness. I nod, good strategy. The girl is smiling and waving, she looks much prettierthan she did at the readings.

The boy from district 4 is wearing a merman outfit and boy does he fit the part. HIs abs are beautiful. The girl is wearing another mermaid outfit, but she has a button that sprays a mist on the crowd. They are both waving and smiling.

The girl from five looks like she is having an awesome time. She is waving, blowing kisses to the crowd and smiling. The boy looks very defiant and proud, he is not showing any emotion. He looks very convincing. They both are wearing a blue to with electricity that looks like it shooting out of it.

The tributes from 6 both look very bright. They are wearinglots of neon, which I don't get, but they both look good. The boy looks very handsome inhis neon orange suit. The girl has on a gorgeous dress and looks awesome. I like their stulist.

The tributes from 7 look like trees. She has n a brown dress with leaves and twigs hanging off of them. ShLois smiling, but it looks a little well. What can you do when you are a boy is kind of smirking and the crowd loves it.

The tributes from 8 are wearing blue sparkly outfits. I like the,. The girl is smiling and waving. She is so cute and small, only 12. The boy is blowing kisses and making muscles to the crowd.

The little girl from 9 is Looking down and blushing. She is so small. The boy is smiling at the crowd. They are both wearing outfits that look like grain blowing in the breeze. It looks good on their completion.

The cowboys from 10 come out. The boy looks very very small and fragile. He is so innocent. The girl looks very confident adm is smiling.

In 11, they are wearing what looks like little blinking fruit on their bodies. It shows off the girls muscularbody and she is smiling. He is showing no emotion and looks haunted

Finally 12 comes out, dressed like miners. They loo. Kind of bad, but the girl is smiling and having a good time, the boy has his head high and his eyes forward. He looksland of uncomfortable but still smiles.

They finally leave and I go take bets with my friends.

**Here ae your chariot rides. Did you like them? I tried to do the best i could. I reuploaded the last chapter because I made some mistakes. :( thank you for those who informedthe though. Keep reading!**


	20. Chapter 20 : Training 6,11

Malinda's POV (6)

its training day. Important as first impressions stick in the Games. we still haven't heard the QQ twist, which to me is a little suspicious. They keep saying we will hear it in the games. My tribute is alright. Nice and looks strong, but everyone knows there are no victors from 6.

We are the second distct in the training room. District 2 is first. They look menacing and fierce. Otto and I stand together as if by some unsaid pact.

The room slowly fills up and we start training. I start at the Edible plants section. If I make it last the bloodbath, I want to know what to eat. Eventually, it gets frusttating and I leave. I circle around and hit the knife station. I do pretty well, hitting almost every target. I think I'd do really well at the bow and arrow station. I think I might head over there soon.

I look around the room and see what everyone is doing. The careers are in a tight circle and talking furtively. Seem tributes are at the weapons stations. other are tying knots -

"AGH!" I jump around and end up almost pummeling the person who grabbed my shoulder. It's the boy from 1. Idiot.

He smirk and then says, "Good. We saw you at the Knives. You're pretty good."

My next move has to be one of great knowledge and courage. I think theywant me in their alliance, or they want to kill me. I am hoping for the first.

"That's nothing. If you want to see something impressive, follow me." my heart is thudding in my ears. Please work.

I march over to the bow and arrow station with the careers in tow. I pick up a now, say a quick prayer, and let it fly.

Bullseye.

* * *

Otto's POV (6)

I am the hand to hand combat station. Dong pretty good. I take a break and look over at Malinda. She is with the Careerswhich is interesting. I don't want her to get hur. But it is a good idea, if you want to survive.

It looks like she is in, as I learn later aT dinner. She just as to get a high score with the game makers and she is in.

I go to the knot thing staion and learn some snares and traps. I can almoststate the squirrel in the Games.

* * *

Eta's POV (11)

It is the second day of training and lunch. I never really had many friends at school, Jen is an exception.

I find an almost empty table with the little girl from 8 who is 12. Poor thing. I give her a tentative smile and she returns it. We make small talk about the Games and the stations we have been to. She is really smart and intuitive. The girlfrom 9 who is also young joins us. The careers are rowdy and have taken up 2 tables.

She asks us if we are in an alliance. I am kind of shocked.

Sunny from 8 says yes. We think we want the boy from 4. Sunny says she will talk tohim as she used to know him. I wonder how, but a bell rings and we are back in Training.

* * *

Marvin's POV (11)

Training is pretty uneventful. I learn some important skills.

I perfect my shooting with my bow.

Alliances are definitely forming - the Careers have taken in other tributes to make a "super alliance" I heard them talking. The boy from 4 is not in their group, but has another group with the young girls and the tall girl from 11.

There is a group of girls that seem to be in an alliance.

Then there is the pair from 12 and the boy from 3.

And finally there are two boys from 6 and 7 I think.

It is shaping up to be one hell of a games.


	21. Chapter 21 : Gamemakers 1,5

_Gem's POV (1)_

__I march into the Training Room like I own it. I mean, hello - I kind of do! You're looking at a Career.

I walk over to the swords station and way the swords in my hands. I start by slashing every dummy, viciously. If they were all people - they would be gone! I do some sword work with the trainer and decide to end my little show.

I walk back to wear the moving targets are. I slice everyone of them and everything is knocked down except for 1. I turn my back on it, face the Gamemakers and throw my sword. I either made it, or missed it b the look on their faces.

I peek a glance as I leave.

Bullseye.

* * *

_Skyler's POV (1)_

__I give Gem a high five as he leaves. He says he did really well. He is a Career and my district partner so I have to be on his good side. I mainly want to intimidate everyone else who is sitting and watching us. It works - tributes look away awkwardly.

I go in and head straight for the knives. The moving targets I take down - with every single shot in the bullseye. The dummies are all gone and I attack one with a dagger, pretending it is the Lurchers. If they could see me know, they wouldn't even know the girl under the stairs.

I finish and leave - pretty proud and happy. I walk down the row of chairs and high five my Careers from 2, the girls from 4 and 6. The boy from 8 wants to be in our alliance - but i will have to see his score.

* * *

_ Gwindale's POV (5)_

I am going to go in there and show them what I can do. That I can be a champ. I go in pick up a bow and arrow and start shooting every target. Bam, bam, bam - bullseye on each one. My practice with shooting at the middle of the night back home paid off.

I run the agility course a few times to show them the I can do mare than just shoot. I wonder if they remember my father. I wonder what he did. No time for that - keep running!

And I run right out the door.

* * *

_Kieran's POV (5)_

__I am actually pretty nervous. For me and my 2 allies. I think we are going to make a pretty good team. Smart, levelheaded and some are good with weapons. Like me.

I walk in and go to the martial arts station. It's like the hand to hand combat, except with dummies. I kick and punch and then go get some knives. Now I kick, punch and throw knives, effectively killing all of them.

I hope I did pretty well - well enough so I am not labeled bloodbath, but not too well that I am a threat. I can only hope the same for my allies.

* * *

_Head Gamemaker - Allken Chaponi's POV_

I can only remember bits and pieces of the training form my large consumption of alcohol. The boy form 3 who put on a little show with lights that he rigged as part of his trap. The boy from 4 who threw tridents while swimming. The girl from 6 who was extremely well rounded and could use a bow, knees, camouflage and hand to hand. The girl from 7 who climbed up high - on top of the lights and threw her axe at dummies. The girl from 8 who snuck around and jumped up behind me. The pair from 11 with their bows were pretty impressive and the girl from 12 could throw - hard.

I walked up to the booth where I would sit and read the scores. I called for an anti-alchohal pill - they have those! And began.

* * *

**Gem (1) - 9**

**Skyler (1) - 8**

**Helix (2) - 8**

**Hailey (2) - 10**

**Atticus (3) - 7**

**Sasha (3) - 5**

**Chase (4) - 8**

**Lia (4) - 7**

**Gwindale (5) - 10**

**Kieran (5) - 6**

**Otto (6) - 4**

**Malinda (6) - 7**

**Trevor (7) - 5**

**Saryn (7) - 7**

**Clyde (8) - 5**

**Sunny (8) - 6**

**Boy (9) - 3**

**Jessabel (9) - 4**

**Milo (10) - 4**

**Lillian (10) - 5**

**Marvin (11) - 6**

**Eta (11) - 6**

**Zeth (12) - 6**

**Larousse (12) - 7**

**I realize I made a mistake in the alliances. Gwindale is from 5, not 3.**

**Let me know what you think! :) (As always!)**


	22. Chapter 22 : Interviews 2,8,9,12

**A/N - Hey y'all! :) Anyways - I was on vacation and now I am back, ready to write! I received a PM from the lovely writer who gave me Hailey as a tribute! Thanks to her suggestion, I will put up District 8 and 2 for a POV in the interviews, since they really didn't have a good one for the train. Thanks! Alrighty - here are the interviews!**

_Hailey's POV (2)_

I was ready for my interview. I had on an amazing red dress, it was short, but not too short. My hair was curled and I had on a smoky eyeshadow. In one word - I was hot.

I pranced onstage and shook hands with Ciel - the eccentric interviewer. He looked like a snake with his forked tongue. Gross.

"So, Miss Hailey - how do you like the Capitol?" he asked, staring at me.

"It is lovely - but not as lovely as the people in it! Including the boys." My response got a few wolf whistles from the audience. Just as I had planned.

"And your 10 in training. Very nice. Only one other tribute got a 10 - what can you say about that?"

Of course. That little boy from 5 got a 10. He would be the first one I would go after in the Games.

"Well, I just tried my best and got what I deserved!" I smirk. I am good at this whole playing the audience thing.

"You deserve better than a 10 in my book!" Some lovestruck teen from the audience shouted and that got a few laughs as a winked at him.

"Do you have any family back home in District 2?" Ciel asked me.

"Yes, I have younger sister who is 12 and an older brother who is 18. My mom takes care of us because our dad left us." I take a deep breath and lookout towards the colorful audience. "If my dad is out there - I would just like to say, even though you left us, we are still strong. You left a little girl. But now - I am read to win the Hunger Games!"

A bell dings, and the crowd goes wild as I walk off stage.

_Helix's POV (2)_

The interviews are really exciting. My fellow Careers from 1 were awesome. Skyler was flirty all the way - and shot some compliments back at the audience. Dem was cocky - just like in Training. Hailey was perfect. Sexy, but dangerous. I just hoped I could live up to them.

I marched on stage. I hard a plan - that would hopefully blow the crowd off its feet.

Ciel welcomed me onstage.

"I would just like to start, by saying - look at all the good looking folks in the audience today!" The crowd screamed and I had gotten them off on a great foot.

"Your training score was most impressive." Ciel remarked.

"Yes! The 8 was pretty impressive. It is just a taste of what I will be dishing out in the Games." I shoot back.

"Interesting how the Quell twist will be revealed during the Games - it will probably be at the Cornucopia." Ciel winked at the crowd and they all hooted.

"Haha! But yes, I will be prepared for what comes my way!" I flex my muscles at the crowd.

"So, Helix - anyone special back home - a good looking boy like yourself." Ciel calms the crowd down with a wave of his hand.

I gulp. Here goes. "Yes, actually but it is not what you think."

The crowd and Ciel are looking at me like - go on.

"He is a year older than me and was ready to volunteer. When he was reaped I made up my mind to not let him die - so I volunteered."

The crowd gasps, a bell rings and I leave the stage.

_Sunny's POV (8)_

The interviews are so exciting. I am ready for mine. After the Careers, the boy from 3 was cocky and smart, while the girl was friendly and charming shot a dark blue dress that looked really pretty on her. The pair from 4 were very simple and friendly - the girl played the sympathy card with her drunk father. The girl from 5 was sly and elusive, but said she liked her best friend back home. The boy was sad but slightly shady. Interesting. The girl from 6 was girly which was weird because I pegged her as goth, but the boy was brave and smart. The girl with the red hair from 7 was funny and smart, which I thought fit her well. The boy was very determined and confused his love for someone back home named Danika. And now it is my turn.

I walked on stage and smiled.

The interview went as planned - I was fierce, which the crowd loved, especially because I was so young.

Until we talked about district 4's tributes - more importantly - the boy.

"I knew Chase in district 4 before I moved." I nervously said.

"And why did you move -" Ciel was cut off by the bell signaling my time to leave. It was too good to be true - the Capitol didn't want me to talk about my speeches.

_Clyde's POV (8)_

Sunny got off the stage a little too early. Whatever. She is a nice District partner - but I am going to have to kill her to win.

So sad.

I was a tough gut all the way through the interview.

I bragged about my wealth and talked about why I loved that Capitol.

As I left - I thought I saw other tributes staring at me.

They are just jealous.

_Jessabel's POV (9)_

__The man with the snake tongue is creepy. But because my mentor told me to, I answer his questions nicely.

"Hello - isn't she just adorable?" The crowd screams.

"Hi," I say sweetly.

"Do you have a family back home?" He nods for me to continue.

"Yes. My mom is the teacher and my dad is the mayor. He is very important. I have a big brother - Siward who is very nice to me."

The crowd awwwws in approval and it isn't long before a bell rings and I leave the stage in my pink ruffly dress.

_The D9 tribute - no one submitted him._

_Larousse's POV (12)_

__The interviews have flown by. I sort of fell asleep but woke up as the little girl in the pink was leaving. The boy from 10 was playing an innocent boy and so was the girl. The district 11 girl was bold and fierce which fits because boy- is she muscular! The boy is mysterious. And now it is me.

My hair is curled and I have on my grandmother's necklace. I have a lacy dress with pink.

I walk on stage and wave.

"Well, Miss Larousse - how do you like the Capitol?"

"It is very colorful and beautiful - I love the lights at night. We don't get that in District 12." I smile.

"Speaking of your district - do you have family back home?" I cringe and every once of my body is willing my face not to harden.

"I have an older sister and 2 parents - a pretty normal life, if you ask me!" The crowd laughs and I know I have played my part well.

"So - will your score be any indication of how the Games will play out for you?" Ciel asks me.

"Well, it was a pretty good score - and I sure hope the odds are in my favor. You can survive anything if you have the will to." I remark

"And do you have the will to?" Ciel and the audience are on the edge of their seats.

"I guess we'll just have to see." A bell rings and as I walk off the stage, it is the last interview for the girls for the 100th Hunger Games.

_Zeth's POV (12)_

__Ciel is making me talk about my family and I try to steer away form that topic. It hurts too much because I probably won't be returning home to them. I adjust my gray shirt and drop a bombshell.

"Lillian and I are secretly dating." The crowd gaspa and the cameras pan to Lillian who coyly smiles.

"We sneak away in the middle of the night and go the roof above District 12." Its true. She misses her grandmother and brother - but won't say anything about her mom. I hold her and she tells me that is the only time she felt safe.

"Well, it looks like the odds aren't entirely in your favor."

As if they ever were.

**Well - tomorrow is the Games! I will try to post the Bloodbath! I am going to have to choose who dies - and I am extremely sorry if I kill your character off. :9 I love them all and they are like my little children. :) **

**Let me know if you need or want anything changed!**

**PS - Check out my sister's story on my profile - Running Free. It is her first FF and she could use some reviews! It does have SPOILERS for after MockingJay - so don;t say I didn't warn you :P**


	23. Chapter 23 : PreGames 4,10

_Lia's POV (4)_

__Mikhael knocks on my door - 3 short hard knocks. And I am up.

I waddle over to the shower and flip on the middle switches, feeling the warm water wash over me that reminds me so much of home. And Dad. I wonder how he is faring. He is probably drunk, wallowing away in misery - or hungover. I scrub my hair with the sweet smelling shampoo. I wonder what the arena will be like. I hope there is some sort of wood to make a fire. It doesn't matter - I am with the Careers. Which reminds me - I have a meeting with them in the Training room.

I put on a blue shirt and a pair of soft pants. Chase is already up and eating breakfast. I sneak behind him an dart down a stairwell without him even noticing me. I feel kind of bad, but he chose his own alliance. And I am not going to attack him at the Bloodbath. His alliance consists of the 2 youngest girls in the game - and one really tall and muscular girl. She could be helpful.

I knock on the Training Room door and Gem lets me in.

"So, listen! Hailey called us all here for a meeting, so Hailey?" Helix says kind of awkwardly.

"Right. So we have a bloodbath plan. Kill as many as you can. Except Chase. I kind of made a pact with him not to kill him at the Bloodbath. He's as good as a Career. Anyways. After the Bloodbath, meet back at the Cornucopia and we can pick through the supplies. If any of us die - which we shouldn't too bad, so sad. It is the Hunger Games." she says with confidence.

We all nod our approval.

"What about the boy from 8?" I ask.

Skyler clears her throat. "Let's let him fight with us until the end of the Bloodbath. Well see what happens then. Also, make sure to get your hands on good weapons - the ones you are better at."

"Well duh!" Gem says knocking her arm. And with that we all leave. Gem puts his arm around Hailey's waist. I wonder whats up with the 2 of them.

_Chase's POV (4)_

__I wake up and yawn. Mikhael with his electric blue hair has not woken me up and I venture around. I find a stairwell that says Roof and follow it up. I push open a door and squint as the sun hits my eyes.

I see a figure looking over the edge and slowly back away but step on some kind of potted plant, and it sharers, breaking the silence.

The girl from 12 turns around.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't know ..." I trail off awkwardly.

"No, no its ok. I saw Zeth up here once and decided to check it out." she smiles and motioned for me to come over. "You can see the whole Capitol from here."

I peer over the edge and gasp. "Wow, that's amazing. The view is incredible." She nods, sadly.

"Why so glum," I say hitting her on the arm lightly. She smiles. "Do you miss home?" I ask tentatively.

She shakes her head, "No, my older sister gets all the attention there and here, at least everyone is watching me." We sit down with our backs against the wall.

"I guess I just am not ready for the Hunger Games." She puts her head between her knees. I rub her back. "I don't think anyone is" I say back.

She lifts her head, "But you are Career." I clear my throat, "Ex-Career. And even though I have my own alliance, I will look out for you, ok?"

She smiles and we hear a faint voice, "Larousse?" "Crap, that's my escort! Well, see you in the arena." And with that she turns and leaves.

Oh no, I cannot be falling in love in the Hunger Games.

_Milo's POV (10)_

We are all loaded in the hover craft. To the Games! Hooray! They are finally here. I sit in my sit and force myself to shake quietly. I am sitting next to a boy from 6 who looks at me oddly. Hey, at least he is not comforting me. I see the careers all looking at me. Yeah, keep staring, hot shots.

The ride lasts a little over an for and I find myself imaging different scenes of me killing the over tributes. I have blood all over my hands and I lift them in the air screaming!

It is quite satisfying and I am startled when the hovercraft begins its decent.

I begin to plan my attack at the bloodbath. Stay on the pad a little too long. Then bolt in and grab any kind of weapon, then start attacking. I am pretty sure that I can make even the Careers beg for mercy at my feet, with me and my sickle, no one stands a chance against Milo - the new winner of the Hunger Games.

_Lillian's POV (10)_

My stylist Vespa gets me in my clothes.

"It looks pretty versatile, so I have no idea what the arena will be."

I sigh and she gives me a hug. "Watcha thinking about, darling?" she says as we sit down.

"Zeth," I blush.

"Aww, I have seen young love prosper in the Hunger Games." I notice she omits the part that only one can come out alive.

"2 minutes until launch" a metallic, female voice comes over the intercom. I gulp. She takes and pins my Grandmother Lilly's hair clip in my hair. I had forgotten about that.

I get in the tube and hear "1 minute until Launch."

She gives me a hug.

The door seals and I slowly feel the tube start to rise.

I breathe, slow deep breaths. IN, out, in, out.

Think of Zeth, In, out, in, out.

The bright light stuns my eyes and the next minute will be the longest ever.

**Squee! The Bloodbath will be up today! :) I am so excited. I will do a few different POV's (3) and I will pick randomly. I have a few deaths planned. Oh yeah, and the reading of the QQ card will be at the Bloodbath. **

**Stay reading!**


	24. Chapter 24 : It's a Blood, Blood, World

_Gem's POV (1)_

The pod rises and my eyes adjust quickly. I see the other tributes squinting.

The arena has a forest, beach, and some kind of river running into the ocean. Then I notice. It is silent.

There is not countdown. I look at the screen where the countdown should be and a Capitol seal appears.

It's President Neithe!

"Welcome tributes to the 100th Hunger Games. I will now commence the reading of the Quell." He holds out an envelope. "I only read the first part, earlier. On the 100th anniversary, as a reminder that the Capitol can be forgiving, there will be a safe house at the end of the Games. In a pack a few feet in front of you, there will be your first clue. Follow the clues, and try not to die - and you will be transported out of the arena into a safe house. Nothing can harm you and you can continue to watch the Games. I hope you understand. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The Capitol screen fades out and the countdown begins.

60, 59, 58 ...

What? A safehouse? What does it mean? And knowing the Capitol, the clues will not be easy - probably dangerous. I catch Hailey's eye and give her a nod.

We need to recruit someone with brains to win.

_Sasha's POV (3)_

44, 43, 42 ...

My mind is racing. Clues, like a treasure hunt! I was always so good with those. And Saryn and Kieran are smart! We could win!

My heart is about to burst and I force myself to take deep slow breaths. I look around. We decided that we are going to bolt for the woods. Saryn was going to see if she could get any weapons or packs. I see the boy career from 2 who admitted his love for his Training Partner back home glaring at the District 9 boy.

He slowly inches backwards, as if that will stop this huge boy. He is at the edge of his platform when he wobbles and his arms flail widely as if he is trying to swim.

His face is one of terror and he fall, the ground exploding around him. Pieces of dirt and debris rain down on me and it is all I can do to stay still on my platform.

10, 9, 8, ...

If I can grab the pack in front of me with the clue ...

7, 6 ...

Run! Towards the woods.

5 ...

I see the boy from 10 actually shaking

4 ...

Saryn and Kieran are close to each other.

3 ...

Please

2 ...

Please

1...

Here we go

A gong sounds and a grab the small pack in front of me and sprint as fast as I can towards the woods. I crash through the brush and keep running getting away from the terrible things happening at the Cornucopia. I slow down and wait for my 2 allies. I hope they made it out ok. Kieran appears first and we hug. She tripped running away and cut her knee, but it is not a big cut and it is already stopped bleeding. We wait in silence for Saryn, We hear noises.

"Hurry," Kieran hisses. We dive in the underbrush. Careers! Her eyes are wide and I cover my mouth to quiet the breathing. I catch a glimpse of something red.

Saryn! I pull Kieran to her feet and we fall on top of her. Geez, emotions are sure running high here.

She grins and shows us a wicked looking axe.

I breathe a sigh of relief. She also grabbed a pack with a water bottle, iodine, a first aid kit and a blanket.

We head deeper into the forest and set up camp in a dense area with boulder and brush.

We look at the clue.

_Sunny's POV (8)_

The gong sounds and all hell breaks loose. The Careers bolt towards the supplies and I see the little boy from 10 running that way. Poor kid, he will probably be dead in seconds. I see the huge boy from 2 and the kid from 11 fighting and blood spatters everywhere. The kid from 10 grabbed a curved blade - a sickle and is viciously attacking a boy from 3.

My legs kick into action a little to late and I grab the little pack in front of me with the clue and another small pack a few steps ahead. I see the boy from 6 running at me and the boy from 7 behind that I take off into a full out sprint and head towards the forest.

After half an hour, I slow to a walk. I lost the pack with the clue when I was running and my only hope is that one of my allies grabbed theirs.

I am paying close attention to where I walk, so as to make as little noise as possible.

A hand clamps over my mouth and drags me into a nearby cave.

It is dark. My heart is racing and all I can think is that I am going to die. I make out a face in the darkness. A match springs to life and I see Chase! I barrel over and hug him.

He smiles. "I didn't want you to scream." I see Eta in a corner and she gives me a small smile. "So, what did you get" he says - noticing my pack.

"Erm, some dried fruit, iodine, and some bandages." Chase grabs the bandages and tosses them to Eta.

I look in confusement. "I got sliced on the arm," she says. "The girl from 1 and her knives." She bandages her arm up and we watch for Jessabel. She rob ably got lost.

_Gem's POV (1)_

__A gong sounds and I run at full sprint to the Cornucopia. I grab some knives and throw them to Hailey. She smiles in thanks and starts chucking them. I see the boy from 10 - the little one. What is he doing here? He grabs a sickle and attacks Atticus - from 3. I am in shock and I don't even see a boy from 7 behind me. He grabs an axe and I run in and gran my sword. Too late, they left.

I see the little girl from 9 and boom, she is gone. Lost in a pool of blood.

I see the boy from 11 putting up a fight with Helix and I head in to help him. I stab him in the back and he is a goner.

Soon the only people left are the bodies on the ground. We collect supplies and leave so they can be picked up.

Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom.

5 dead including the little boy who fell off his platform.

We sort out the supplies.

Lia laughs, "I guess we didn't have to worry about the kid from 6. He's a goner." It's true and we all laugh together. The little boy from 10 took care of that. We'd have to take care of him, soon.

The faces in the sky - the boy from 3, Clyde from 6, Both from 9, and the boy from 11.

5 down, 19 to go.

And we haven't even looked at the clue yet.

**Gem Dazel (1)**

**Skyler Petrova (1)**

**Helix Stark (2) - black eye**

**Hailey Lennox (2)**

****Atticus Byte (3) - decapitated by Milo (10)

**Sasha Chalondra (3)**

**Chase Mathews (4)**

**Lia Clearwater (4)**

**Gwindale Highrunner (5)**

**Kieran Pallas (5) - skinned knee**

**Otto Lawrence (6)**

**Malinda Harris (6)**

**Trevor William (7)**

**Saryn Delphitus (7)**

****Clyde Herman (8) - stabbed by Milo (10)

**Sunny Thomas (8)**

****District 9 Boy - fell off platform

Jessabel Mzera (9) - stabbed by Gem (1)

**Milo Ferrel (10)**

**Lillian Welsh (10)**

****Marvin Ray (11) - stabbed in the back by Gem (1)

**Eta Yule (11) - cut arm**

**Zeth Olsen (12)**

**Larousse Olay (12) - broken ankle**


	25. Chapter 25 : Authors Note

Hey all you readers!

This is RunawayBaby and I have an announcement.

I am changing my username to ... . !

So yeah,

Bye?

* * *

PS - I am soooo sorry I have not been updating! :( I have had writers block and guests, so I will really try to get it up in the next few days.

My lack of inspiration is appalling. So sorry


	26. Chapter 26 : Say A Last Goodbye

**A/N : This is me - RunawayBaby. I changed my username. Anyways - I am so sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I have been insanely busy. Alright - here goes ... Oh yeah - and please review, it lets me know if I am portraying your tribute correctly!**

_Lia's POV (4)_

We rest in the woods while we wait for the hovercraft. It gives us time to catch our breath. We got loads of supplies and weapons of all types. My adrenaline is running hight, because I am in a death arena, but I calm my shaking hands and open a pack with the clue inside.

_Alive without breath,  
As cold as death,  
Never thirsty, ever drinking,  
All in mail never clinking._

"Hey guys - check out the clue!" My fellow Careers gather around me.

"What does it mean?" asks Helix. "I don't know, genius, that is what we are supposed to figure out!" Skyler gave him a push. Sheesh, tensions are sure running high here.

"Alive without breath ... what can be alive without breath? Air?" I wonder aloud. "Probably not, when have you seen air be alive?" Helix snarly replies. I out the clue in my pocket and promise to think about it tonight.

We head back towards the Cornucopia and set up camp there. Gem starts a fire and I scoot up towards him.

"Hey, should we ask the girl from 6 - Malinda to join our alliance? We are short a Career since Chase bailed on us." I ask sweetly.

He turn towards me. "Maybe, if we can find her - she could be of assistance. But first I want to take down that Milo kid form 10. He is stealing the tributes!" He glares and turns back to his fire.

I want to laugh. Who cares if someone else is killing the tributes? Shouldn't we be glad that it is not us? I don't understand people sometimes.

I settle down in my sleeping bag, close to the fire. Gem awkwardly gets up.

"I'm going to see if I can find some water." he sort of mumbles. Skyler looks up from the clue. "Well, take a weapon or two, we have enough!" she grins. Gem rummages through the weapons and comes away with a sword. Hailey breaks he silence, "I'll come with you." She grabs some knives and the two of them jog off.

It is a few minutes after they leave that I realize, we had about 10 full water bottles. What is up?

* * *

_Saryn's POV (7)_

_Alive without breath,  
As cold as death,  
Never thirsty, ever drinking,  
All in mail never clinking._

We all hover over the clue and I can immediately feel my brain go into overdrive. Alive without breath. Hmmm

"Could it be a fire?" Kieran asks. "Not as cold as death," says Sasha. True, true.

Never thirsty, always drinking. "I think it has to like, live in water," I say. "Yeah, but the mail part. Why would a lake get mail?" Kieran asks.

"No, mail, like armor." She still looks confused, so I explain further. "Mail is like a scaly armor - "

"Fish!" Sasha exclaims, then quickly clamps a hand over her mouth. We all sit quietly waiting to hear if anyone heard us. Silence falls and the woods grow darker around us. "I think I saw a stream a while back. I bet there is fish there. And even if that isn't the clue, we can still get some food." Sasha stands up and we all follow.

"I should go by myself. I have the weapon. Besides, no offense, I am the quietest." I say. My other two allies don't quite like this idea, but with a little convincing, I prepare to head out.

My heart is racing in my chest. But I need to do this to get back to Asher and Siel, my only family. And my friends. I take off my shoes and put them over my shoulder - a secret i learned in District 7. Keeping quiet and trying not to breath loudly, I make it to the stream. I am about to attempt to catch a fish when I hear voices. I quickly scale a tree, thank goodness they are all tall and sturdy.

It's the boy from 1 and the girl from 2. He is laughing and making no effort to be quiet. He picks her up and is twirling her around, she is giggling. They seem almost normal. I shake it off and think about trying to catch a fish. I have never done that before. After a while they hear noises and decide to leave. So there is something the Careers are even scared of. I wonder if it is the little psycho from 10. He was insane at the bloodbath. I make my way down the tree and then walk into the stream. I fill up the bottle and then prepare to bring it back to our camp when I see a fish by my feet, nipping at my toes. It is a salmon. I raise my axe and the water fills with blood.

I carry my kill back to camp and Sasha and Keiran help me gut it. I see a small piece of paper embedded in its gills. I take it out.

Our next clue ... but first, the dead in the sky rise.

* * *

_Eta's POV (11)_

Darn that Career. The one that got me with her knife. I think she is from 1. Anyways, I should be lucky I made it out alive. Not like the ones who died during the bloodbath.

Sunny and Chase are sitting on the floor and talking about strategy. I have pretty good allies. Chase is big and strong - and an Ex-Career. I wonder why he didn't join. Although whenever anyone brings it up, he seems to go all cold.

The other little one, Jessabel is not back yet. She probably got lost, being young and all.

The Capitol seal rises in the clear night sky. It begins to flash the fallen. The boy from 3, who was really smart. The boy from 8. The boy from 9, he fell off his platform. And Jessabel? I hear Sunny gasp and I know it is true. Our little ally has not made it out of the Hunger Games alive. I bow my head and have a moment of silence of her memory while the boy from 11 makes his last appearance to any of us.

I am incredibly sad. I shouldn't be. I should be brave. It is a fight to the death. But that little girl will never see her family again. Sunny opens her pack and takes out the clue - which could help us.

_Alive without breath,  
As cold as death,  
Never thirsty, ever drinking,  
All in mail never clinking._

"Wow. That is hard." Chase says, smiling. Sunny grins at me and I pipe up, "But we can solve that, easy as, as ... a piece of Capitol pie!" I say that mostly to perk up my allies spirits but for the entertainment back in the Capitol. Maybe I will get sponsors.

I decide to start from the bottom up. So this thing is alive, but doesn't breathe. So it is probably not a human.

Always drinking. That is some sort of water reference. Chase is going to have to pick up that one.

Mail as in armor? So is it a person? Is it like a medieval knight, they had those a long time ago, before the Dark Days.

The thirsty line really gets me. So that doesn't sound human, it is probably a thing. So it is an ocean, or a river. My mind is going a million miles a minute.

Maybe it lives in the ocean, like a "Fish." I say the last part aloud. Chase jumps up and claps me on the back. I discovered the first clue!

* * *

_Milo's POV (10)_

__Clue? I didn't pick up a clue. But as I rummage through the sack of someone's pack that I snatched, I find a piece of paper.

_Alive without breath,  
As cold as death,  
Never thirsty, ever drinking,  
All in mail never clinking._

__It makes absolutely no sense to me whatsoever. I put it away and think about it later.

I am prepared for the night. I have a blanket, but the weather seems ok. I bolted to the forest, but it was near the ocean, so I could strike like a cobra on my kill.

Milo the cobra. I like that. When I win, everyone will call me that.

I drift off to sleep as the sky shows my kills, their last wishes, never heard.

I dream of blood.

* * *

_Malinda's POV (6)_

__I see Atticus's face in the sky and feel immense guilt and sorrow. He is gone.

My only love. I had passed him in the halls wandering the Capitol at night. We stayed up and talked, until the morning. About our family. He was nice, not the cocky, self-centered boy everyone else saw. He had an older brother with a girlfriend.

His family was big and always there. Unlike mine. I wonder if they even are watching me. I am well hidden near the beach, in a cave made by sand. I will look at the clue tomorrow. I am exhausted.

I just want to sleep.

**Well, here were your tributes! Take the poll on my profile to see who should win! I won't necessarily follow the results ... **


	27. Chapter 27 : A rising sun

Helix's POV (2)

I sighed. I was tired. And everyone was not making it any better. I don't know what has gotten into me. Here I am being all sarcastic and mean. I shook my head and looked around. Everyone else was asleep, the sun was just beginning to rise, creating a beautiful sunrise over the ocean. It would be perfect, if it wasn't the Hunger Games. I wonder what Draco was doing back home. Beautiful, strong Draco.

My heart falls when I remember he is mad at me. Because I volunteered to save his life. I will never understand that part of him. Lia shifts in her sleep. She isn't frowning for once. Sometimes she makes me feel like a small kid. I peek at the clue.

I have no idea what it means. Hailey is resting on Gem. Weird, I wouldn't have pegged them as the romantic type. I guess when you are in the Hunger Games, anything goes.

The rest of my alliance starts to stir as the sun breaks over the horizon, bathing the arena in new light. Gem turns to me. "We need some food." I nod in agreement and I and I set off, knowing if we sent the other two, there would be no food brought back. I head towards the ocean and Lia jogs to keep up with my fast pace.

Lia makes a few nets and the sun burns hot on my back. We caught a few fish and begin to gut them while keeping an eye out for the other tributes. Well, mostly Milo. That kid creeps me out. He is a twelve-year old killer.

Embedded in one of the gills is a small piece of paper. Lia's face reflects the confusion that I feel. I carefully pull it out, making sure not to rip it.

"It looks like a clue." she says, questioningly.

I pull out the first clue that we got.

It makes sense now, it was a fish. I smile. "I can't believe we figured it out! Well, not really."

We hover over the second clue.

_The more you take away, the larger it becomes? What is it?_

__"Again, the clue makes no sense!" Lia yells in frustration. I turn to head back when I hear the boom of a cannon. We glance at each other and then take off back to the Cornucopia like there are mutts at out heels.

Gem, Hailey and Skyler are still there. Skyler approaches us warily.

"Uh, what was that?" "A cannon, we thought it might have been you guys." I said.

* * *

Head Gamemaker's POV

Arg. My plan.

The Career from 2 has slipped through the cracks of the riddle. I call over my number 2 in charge.

"We are going to have to make some changes." He nods and then turns back to the screen.

I look over and see that Milo from 10 is on the move again.

* * *

Milo's POV (10)

It felt good. Up and at 'em. I had already struck today and the sun was just rising. That boy from 6 didn't know what he had walked into. Well I did. It was a knife.

The District 7 boy tried to get me, but Milo the Cobra is just too fast.

I crouch in the woods and see my next target. Sleeping on the ground. It is his partner! I want to shout with glee. Two tributes form one district in one day. I move forward ready to attack when I hear a rustle of leaves and a blur of something moving through the forest.

A mutt? At this point that is the only thing I can think that stands in the way of my victory. No minds now, it is gone. I head towards the beach where she lays

I wake her up by kicking her. What is the fun of killing while asleep. I like to hear their screams.

She murmurs and then her eyes widen as she scrambles and backs up. Lucky for me, there is a wall to stop her from going to far. Her eyes harden and she stands up.

I slice at her with my sickle. SHe jumps back and blood seeps through her shirt from where I cut her on the arm. She draw a knife. oops, I didn't know she had one. She darts behind the wall.

"Hello, district 6, I know you are there, hiding from me." I purr. Then I jab my sickle behind the wall. I am rewarded with a scream of pain and the ground is staining blood. I peer around and see the last glimpses of life in her eyes. She holds her hand up to the sky and I think she is going to die, too fast, too soon. She throws the knife and it embeds itself in my leg. I growl at her.

"I was going to finish you off, but I believe your death will be rather slow." I stalk off towards the stream and it is only about 15 minutes later that I hear her cannon that a evil grin forms over my face and I let out a yell of victory.

* * *

Gwindale's POV (5)

A cannon booms through the arena. I look at my allies, sleeping so soundly. Wrong decision, but they were going to kill me if I hand't suggested it.

I grab the pack of stuff that Zeth got and take off. Sleep soundly.

I see the clue in the pack and get to work narrowing down the options.

It will have to do with water, not fire or air. Fire can't be cold. The mail part is tricky. Never thirsty leads me to believe that this thing is inanimate or an emotion like courage.

A half an hour later I take a guess and it is correct. Fish.

* * *

**Gem Dazel (1)**

**Skyler Petrova (1)**

**Helix Stark (2) - black eye**

**Hailey Lennox (2)**

Atticus Byte (3) - decapitated by Milo (10)

**Sasha Chalondra (3)**

**Chase Mathews (4)**

**Lia Clearwater (4)**

**Gwindale Highrunner (5)**

**Kieran Pallas (5) - skinned knee**

Otto Lawrence (6) - stabbed by Milo (10)

Malinda Harris (6) - stabbed by Milo, blood loss

**Trevor William (7)**

**Saryn Delphitus (7)**

Clyde Herman (8) - stabbed by Milo (10)

**Sunny Thomas (8)**

District 9 Boy - fell off platform

Jessabel Mzera (9) - stabbed by Gem (1)

**Milo Ferrel (10) - deep cut in his arm**

**Lillian Welsh (10)**

Marvin Ray (11) - stabbed in the back by Gem (1)

**Eta Yule (11) - cut arm**

**Zeth Olsen (12)**

**Larousse Olay (12) - broken ankle**

**_Please take the poll on my profile! Also I am going to do a sort of in memorial of the dead tributes. The person who gets the 70th and 75th review gets to add a story plot twist or something. So review!_**

**_Malinda - You were an amazing tribute and were so strong and brave, even though you had lost Atticus. I really wanted you to be together, and now you are. _**

**_Otto - You were incredibly brave and nice. The perfect Gentleman tribute unlike Clyde. I was sad to see you go. _**


	28. Chapter 28 : 2 is better than 1

**A/N This is going to be a long authors note so please read!**

**Our lovely sMoShFiRe has created a website for the 100th HG. I was originally going to do that but it sounded like too much work. Please send her ...**

**1) A picture of your tribute **

**2) Their reaping outfit**

**3) Their interview outfit**

**4) A casual outfit their wore in the Capitol**

**5) A short description of them**

**If you have any questions, you can contact either me or sMoShFiRe! The site address is www. the100thhungergames . weebly . com**

**Alrighty, also I pretty much know what I am going to do for the end of the Games. I am sorry if your tribute dies. :( I am also thinking of doing a 24 collab or another SYOT. Let me know if you would be interested. This was my first and I made a ton of mistakes so the next one will be better. Let me know in the reviews or you can PM me. **

**Also - Bouncestar6 is our 70th reviewer so PM me and we will figure out what you want to add.  
**

**Oh yes, one more thing, if you ship KatnissXPeeta like me, I found a song that fits their relationship in Mockingjay perfectly. It is called Haunted by Taylor Swift. It isn't a lot like her usual songs and I love it. Lemme know what you think.  
**

**Ok, now here is the chapter. Keep reviewing it gives me inspiration for the next chapter!  
**

* * *

Milo's POV (10)

I woke up, groggy from sleeping on a rock. My leg hurt form where the girl from 6 attempted to take me down. I dreamed about her and I killed her in every way possible. It was incredibly satisfying even though she is already dead. My stomach growled from lack of food and I looked to see what I have. There were some dried apricots that I hungrily ripped into. It is no meat, but it will have to do for Milo the Cobra and my hungry stomach.

A parachute floats down to me. I snatch it up and see what is in it. The white parachute looked so pure and innocent against the red sky, which in contrast looked bloodstained. I ripped the silky white parachute to pieces angrily. My sponsors sent me medicine! I smiled with glee and rubbed some of the grayish paste onto my leg. I was just finishing my breakfast when I heard a scream rip through the air. I start to smile then frown. That is my job! Milo the Cobra is not pleased.**  
**

* * *

Lillian's POV (10)

I need supplies. So badly. It has been a day since the bloodbath and I have slept most of it. I hid in a cave and forced my body to shut down. Luckily, I had been eating so much in the Capitol it really hadn't affected me. I hear noises outside the cave. Tenatively, I peer out. It is the little girl - Sunny. I smile, it is the Hunger Games ... so let them begin!

I leap out and jump on her back, and she goes down easily. I feel a sharp sensation in my lower leg and then the slow warm trickle of blood. The little runt stabbed me. I grab her wrist and twist it backwards until I hear the crunch and her yelp of pain. The, wrestling the knife out of her small hands I stand over her, prepared to kill. I have to win to be with Zeth. I raise my hand and she twists to the side, hoping to get away. I bring the knife down, and I know she is a goner. She is still breathing and I snatch her pack and dart away.

I find a clue in her bag. There is a word scratched on it. Fish. I bet that is what she was doing, the little sneak. But I am one step ahead and have discovered the clue. I need to find Zeth. My next mission.

* * *

Chase's POV (4)

I hear a scream and my heart fell to my knees. Sunny. I quickly shake Eta awake and we grab our small meager pack, with bandages. I want to cry - that is all we have to save Sunny. We followed the sound of her scream which echoes through the arena. There is no cannon so I can only hope she is still alive. Not saying anything, I break into a run and Eta follows suit. Thank goodness I have an ally. I would be screwed otherwise.

I find her, laying on the ground with her wrist broken and a pool of blood around her, coming from her side.

"Chase." she coughs and I wince in the pain she must be feeling. Her little face is wet with tears and her eyes are shining like the night sky.

"Is there anything I can do?" I ask softly. She nods and grimaces in pain. "Kill her."

"Who?"

"Lillian." Her cannon goes off but I can barely hear over the sound of my blood rushing through my ears. I slump down against a tree with my head in my hands. What did I expect, it is the Hunger Games. Danny would have never gotten this far. I can feel Eta behind me. She pulls the knife from Sunny and hands it to me. I look up and instead of her to be crying, her eyes are full of determination.

"Let's get her." We break off into a run and follow a pair of footsteps we can only hope are hers. Another cannon goes off. Doesn't matter. It is not me. It isn't long before we come to a cool, shady grove of trees where the footsteps stop. She emerges from behind a tree, her hand tightly clenching a knife. Her eyes widen as she realizes that Sunny was with us.

She grips her knife tighter and Eta's eyes are ablaze with a hatred. She slips her hand behind my back and hands me the knife. Before Lillian can even think of throwing that knife, mine is embedded into her neck. Thick, gooey blood oozes out as her cannon goes off. I wrench the knife back and pry the one that is in her hands. I am no longer on the defense, I am on the offense.

* * *

Skyler's POV (1)

Hailey and Gem are standing close. A little too close for friends, which they claim to only be. I kind of think it is cute, but it is the Hunger Games and only one can truly be the winner. Right now we are hot on the trail of that little psychopath from 10. He is only 12 and has the mentality of a serial killer. Totally creepy. At least I am trained in the sport of killing.

WE are currently following a blood trail, probably from his scary, big weapon thing. The blood suddenly stops and so do we. Gem looks confused. As good as a District partner as he is, he is not your next genius. Milo jumps out of the tree and lands behind us.

"Well, looks like the infamous Careers have walked into Milo the Cobra's favorite place for a kill." His eyes have a deranged look to him. Definitely not the small, innocent boy everyone saw in the Capitol. Why is he referring to himself in the 3rd person as a snake? Creeper.

Helix stares at him, "I don't believe you will be killing anyone today, little one." This seems to make Milo angry and he swipes at Helix with his mace. Helix jumps back and draws his double-bladed sword. I really don't want to be on the receiving end of that and Lia has her knives out. Milo swings again at Helix who swipes back and cuts him on the arm. Milo growls in frustration and I throw a knife, barely missing his side. He stops looks down at his shoes and then viciously charges at Lia who shrieks and thrown her knife, hitting him in the shin.

She is falling and Milo is the culprit. I spring on him and hold the knife to his throat. His eyes widen and she makes a strangled hissing sound with his throat. Helix creeps and slices off his head, his blood beginning to mix with Lia's as the cannon fires. Night is falling fast and I turn to Lia. She is bleeding badly and Gem is already there, trying to bandage her. She holds up her hand for him to stop.

"Just go, leave me." she winces at the effort it takes to speak. She is right. The longer we stay the longer it will take to get back to camp which is unguarded. I squeeze her hand as a final goodbye and we vanish into the night.

We stop an hour later and look to see who has died. Trevor from 7. I wonder how he died, I really thought he would be a bloodbath. Then the little girl from 8. I am also surprised she made it this far. Finally Milo and his district partner shine in the sky and are gone for good.

* * *

**Trevor - I loved you man, a total good tribute if I ever saw one. You just were not victor material - a little to Gary-Stu-ish.**

**Sunny - You wanted it this way and I had the allies kill your killer. You were really fun to write for with perfect amounts of intelligence and mystery.  
**

**Lillian - I loved you and Zeth together. Cute couple, but I really didn't want to many. You killed to be with you lover, which is very noble.  
**

**Milo - Man, where do I begin. I got mixed reviews saying they liked you and hated you. In the end you had to die, but I didn't let you go down without a fight. Rest in peace Milo the Cobra  
**

**Keep taking the poll and reviewing guys - let me know what you think.  
**


	29. Chapter 29 : Another Note

Hey readers!

So I was thinking of doing another Hunger Games SYOT. This was my SYOT and, and although I was not entirely happy with the way it turned out, the response from you guys was pretty amazing! So I am doing another one.

Please review/PM with which Hunger Games I should do. I was thinking another quell or another games. I would create a forum and it would be more competitive. I would also look for a co-author.

Please let me know what you think. I will let you know about the forum when it is posted!

Keep sending in tribute information to sMoShFiRe! Thanks


	30. Chapter 30 : Only the Good Die Young

**Hey readers!**

**So I was thinking of doing another Hunger Games SYOT. This was my SYOT and, and although I was not entirely happy with the way it turned out, the response from you guys was pretty amazing! So I am doing another one.**

**Please review/PM with which Hunger Games I should do. I was thinking another quell or another games. I would create a forum and it would be more competitive. I would also look for a co-author.**

**Please let me know what you think. I will let you know about the forum when it is posted! The link is on my profile - so check it OUT!**

**Keep sending in tribute information to sMoShFiRe! Thanks! If you don't want to send in info :( please send in a description of your tribute, both physical and personality to sMoShFiRe!**

* * *

****Gwindale's POV (5)

Night fell quickly, but I dared not to break into my precious supplies. I allowed myself a short break to rest my tired body. I slumped a gainst a tree, though better of it then scaled the tree. I would only be here a few minutes ...

I woke to voices. I had been asleep? Damn it. I can't sleep in the Hunger Games when I abandoned my alliance.

"I still haven't figured out the clue." I heard a deep voice say. Careers. Now was the chance for me to make my move. I jumped down in front of them.

The tall boy with blond hair looked at me as if I was a piece of dog poop on his shoe. He raised his sword.

"Wait, wait!" I cried. This was my only chance. "A hole." I smirk., These meat headed killers are not too smart.

The other boy, the muscular one peers at me through dark hair. "And what if he is wrong?"

I smile. "Start digging." The blond boy starts to protest, but a look from the other blond girl form District 1 silences him and he attacks the ground with his sword.

"Look, nothing." Did I blow it? Why isn't there another clue? I am about to prepare myself to run fast away, when a parachute lazily drifts down from the sky. I gulp. What does this mean? I want to run, but my feet are telling me to stay. And I can't quite run without my feet. The girl with darker hair, standing near the blond boy, oh what is his name! Jester? Gold? Gem. She retrieves it. "Looks like you are in 5." I found their next clue.

Heading back to camp, they make sure to keep me in the front, there is no way I could run, but then again, why would I want to become the Careers next target. We approach the Cornucopia overlooking a golden beach. I hadn't noticed that before. It makes it awful hard to sneak up on them. There is a tent set up inside the Cornucopia and Gem and the brunette go inside. The blond looks at me. "You are a very lucky boy." She heads in, but turns back. "You are on watch. If I find anything stolen..." she makes a slicing motion across her neck.

I am alone. I should be frightened, alone with all these supplies, who knows how many tributes are starving and hungry and would kill for a bite...

I stop myself and reach into the pack. I hear muffled voices. I recognize one immediately. My old alliance. I press myself back against the Cornucopia, my heart racing.

"Maybe we should split up." Larousse says sadly. "I would kill myself if I let anything happen to you."

"It is probably for the best. Just watch out for the careers ok?' He gives her a hug and they head off in opposite directions.

I hear a crack above me. The sky looks like it is going to storm, but no rain falls. Over the beach I can see it begin to rain, dark drops fall from the sky. And fly towards me.

What? A screeching noise follows these things and I realize they must be mutts. I burst in the Cornucopia. "Mutts!" Gem staggers out and peers out side.

"Damn it! Bats" He turns towards me. "Grab a weapon and let's go." I snatch a bow and a sheath of arrows. The Careers follow suit and we take off the bats on our heels. Up close I can see they have red eyes and pointy teeth. It makes me run even faster, even though I am at the front of the pack.

"To the ocean!" The blonde shouts. We all follow her and I hold my breath as I disappear under water. I can only hope this plan works or we are all just 5 more cannons.

* * *

Eta's POV (11)

Night falls quickly. I shiver form the cool breeze brought on by the ocean no doubt. I pull Chase along with me. Poor guy is still in shock from Sunny. I find a cavern of rocks and we take camp there.

"Thanks." I look up at Chase.

"No problem. We still need to get that clue - fish." I say. He nods. I sit back against the wall, then sit up straight. I hear voices, screaming.

Chase and I both peek out of the Careers are running to the ocean . Following them closely are a pack of bats. Vampire bats, I have seen in District 11, but none like these. The careers disappear under water and I think the mutts are going to leave when one trains it red eyes one me and makes a terrible sound.

"Chase!" I shriek and we take off running. Faster, faster we run, under the thickness of the tall trees that seem to be casting shadows that laugh at out eminent deaths. Like the Capitol, cheering us one towards some gruesome death for their entertainment.

We come to a clearing and though it is pitch black, I can make out a figure on the ground. Chase advances and then falls down. Has he been hurt? The figure on the ground moves and makes a coughing sound. They are dying.

Chase looks up at me, his eyes brimming with tears. He makes out one word, "Lia."

His district partner. He has been through so much. I crouch beside them as the last bit of life fades from her eyes. Chase looks up at me. "My heart has been broken twice. I don't think I can take it a third."

My brown eyes meet his and I shake his shoulder. "Chase, listen to me. Don't let them take away everything you have. Find something and hold on tight to it. Make it your lifeline. And never give up hope." He nods.

"What is yours?" his voice is husky and cracks.

"My family. They can't stand to see me suffering, so I don't. You have to find one." I say.

"My little brother, I volunteered for him." I nod. Good, good.

"Think of him, would he want to see you like this?" He shakes his head. "Then what are you going to do about it?" He sits up straighter.

"Win."

I smile, thinking I have done it, when I hear the screeching again. This time it is Chase who yells "RUN!" We take off again but I grow tired quickly.

"Go Chase. Don't give up. Win." He realizes what I am doing a second after I do.

"NO ETA!" The swarm surrounds me and I see his eyes sad, but determined as claws scratch me and teeth bite. Sinking to the ground I mutter, "Chase"

A cannon booms.

**OMG! I actually really pleased with this chapter! Let me know what you thought I have tried a different style of writing!**

**RIP Lia and Eta- I loved you girls and you were really fun to write for.**

**Gem Dazel (1)**

**Skyler Petrova (1)**

**Helix Stark (2) - black eye**

**Hailey Lennox (2)**

Atticus Byte (3) - decapitated by Milo (10)

**Sasha Chalondra (3)**

**Chase Mathews (4)**

Lia Clearwater (4) - stabbed by Milo (10)

**Gwindale Highrunner (5)**

**Kieran Pallas (5) - skinned knee**

Otto Lawrence (6) - stabbed by Milo (10)

Malinda Harris (6) - stabbed by Milo, blood loss

Trevor William (7) - walked into a trap (Capitol)

**Saryn Delphitus (7)**

Clyde Herman (8) - stabbed by Milo (10)

Sunny Thomas (8) - stabbed by Lillian (10)

District 9 Boy - fell off platform

Jessabel Mzera (9) - stabbed by Gem (1)

Milo Ferrel (10) - killed by Lia (4)

Lillian Welsh (10) - cut by Chase (4)

Marvin Ray (11) - stabbed in the back by Gem (1)

Eta Yule (11) - attacked by bat-mutts (Capitol)

**Zeth Olsen (12)**

**Larousse Olay (12) - broken ankle**


	31. Chapter 31 : Joined or Broken

**A/N : Hey you faithful readers! This is another kind of long authors note! :/ Sorry ... but there is some housework that needs to be done.**

**1) I realized last chapter that Gem and Skyler's hair is not actually blond, it is brown. My apologies. Hailey's hair is blond. **

**2) Keep sending your tribute information to sMoShFiRe!**

**3) My sister is writing a story on my account called Running Free. She is just starting FF and loves to get comments and all that jazz. Soooo, if you review and vote on her poll, your tribute will become awesome! Just kidding. They already are. I will rework my plans and see if they have a better chance of winning.**

**4) Check out my new forum for the 25th Hunger Games on my profile. It will officially start after these games end, but start submitting tributes. Also, it is a SYOT/collab so ask your friends if they are interested in that stuff**

**5) FINALLY!  Anyways, I am also looking for a new usernames as mine shows up as a dot if mentioned in any story which sucks. So please PM me with any ideas that you have. **

**Finally - your chapter awaits**

* * *

Larousses's POV

_I drove for miles just to find you and find myself_

_All these screams, all these voices in my head_

_You gave me strength, gave me hope for a lifetime._

_-Save Me, Nicki Minaj_

Alone in a tree. I thought it would come to this. Gwindale abandoned our alliance, but I had no intention of going after him. Just another tribute in these never ending games. I hear the yells of the tributes as their lives ended way to early. Alone. My family must be watching at home, but not for my benefit. Venus and 23 of her closest friends would be reenacting the Games so far and taking bets on who would win. I bet you my life that she wasn't even me.

I hear footsteps and pressed my back against the tree. Holding my breath, and daring not to move, I heard haggard breathing of one who has gone through too much and is about to give up. Peering from my finding place, I look down. Chase who talked to me on the roof. I always thought he was a contender for the Games, sponsors falling over themselves to give him gifts to win. It is all favoritism. He slumps against my tree, his head between his knees. Trying not to throw up or cry, one of the two.

I climb down the tree, neither him nor I are in any state to kill at this point and he seemed nice on the roof. But that can all change in a heartbeat in the Games.

He doesn't even look up. I gently shake his shoulder. "Chase?" All of the cameras must be trained on us at this point.

He lifts his head and his eyes are dazed and glassy. I hear noises, far away, but close enough that I can hear them. Could it be the Careers? Ever since that Milo kid died, they have ben a lot more brash.

"Come on, we have to move!" I pull him by the arm and we crash in a brush, it is very dense with dark leaves, but far enough away so I can hear them.

"What is going on?" A male voice. Unlike one of the tributes. What is going on?

"I dunno. I just hit that red button." A female, but low pitched. I hear a hand make contact with something.

"Ow!" "You idiot. That was for emergencies only, if anything were to happen and we needed to get the tributes out. You think Neithe will fix this? He is probably laughing somewhere." Another man.

I look at Chase. Have we somehow managed to get out of the arena? Doubtful with all the forcefields and such. The voices fade away and I realize that if we are not out of the arena, the arena must have the Gamemakers in it.

They are gone now and pose much less of a threat than any of the tributes. I imagine that they will be attacked if found - they are hated, with the terrible things they do to us in the arena.

"They died. Eta and Sunny." Chase says, his voice husky and wet with tears and sorrow of those lost to him. "I saw it, and I couldn't even help them. Eta, she screamed when the bats attacked her. Sunny, just lay there on the ground, bleeding. There wasn't anything I could do."

I look at him. A few cuts and scrapes but the real damage is internal. Suddenly I feel anger towards the Gamemakers and Neithe himself. How can they do this to innocent people? A little 12 year old? Did Eta have a family that she needed to get back to, of course. It is cruel what they do.

A parachute lazily drifts down towards us. I reach out and grab it. A note from Chase's sponsor that I give to him and a bow and arrows. The sun is barely setting when Chase looks at me again.

"I want to sleep now, before the anthem." I nod and understand. It is too hard to see them again and not be able to touch them.

I lean against Chase's sleeping form and I realize that you can survive anything of you have the will to. And now I have the will to.

_This time won't you save me_

_This time won't you save me_

_Baby I can feel myself giving up_

_Giving up_

* * *

__Skyler's POV

It is sundown and we are on a beach. It is hot, when you are not in the woods. Slowly, the others start to wake. We all fell asleep last night unguarded after the bats. Thank god there were no more tributes that found us.

I hear voices and then a thunk but it is too far away to hear what they are saying. They come closer and I run and shake everyone awake. Even the smart kid from 5.

We all have our weapons ready. A person bursts through the clearing and Gwindale lets an arrow fly. The person falls. I realize, they are dressed in white. We walk closer and see the face of a dead Gamemaker.

Helix looks confused. "What the - " Two more walk into the clearing and jump back at the sight of us. I guess they never thought they would see the careers in action - up close and personal.

"Oh look, there is the girl from 1 and the boy!" The girl sounds excited like we are a celebrity. I mean we are, but we are also ruthless killers. I shift my knife in my hand.

"And there is the girl, Hailey and the gay boy - Helix. He is kind of - "

"What?" Helix voice is surprisingly cold and flat. "Did you say?" I gulp. Fatal mistake. Gem steps back.

Helix throws his sword and it embeds itself in the woman's stomach. The final man shrieks. It is weird not to hear a cannon go off. But she is definitely dead.

I step forward. "Your next - hot shot." I lift my knife, but I am interrupted by a yell.

"Please no. Hailey -don't let her." "Why should I?" she asks warily.

"Don't you know who I am?" The man says. She shakes her head and frowns.

"Hailey - its me, your dad." She shoes forward and gives me a look like, I can handle this.

"Really, Daddy?" her voice quavers a little. He nods and she steps forward to hug him. They embrace and he crumples to the ground. His back stained with red, her knife stained with his blood.

Her voice is strong now. "Daddy, you shouldn't have left your little Hailey and Mother and a baby on the way. Now you got what we deserve and what we see on tv."

She walks away and we all follow, wondering if a hovercraft will come and pick up the dead Gamemakers.

We arrive back at the Cornucopia. Hailey goes inside, but the rest of us stay outside and keep talking.

"Haha. That was hilarious." Gem says with a little guffaw. "He was all, there is Hailey and there is the gay tribute." He says imitating the guys voice. Gwindale laughs and Helix turns to him.

"Don't say that." Helix's voice has a little bit of a warning tone to it. I wince.

"Say what? Gay?" Gem taunts.

"Yes," Helix growls. His eyes are ablaze with fury.

"Dude, you need to calm down. I mean it was just for the interview ... right?" Gem says raising one eyebrow.

Helix advances forward and I feel as though I should say something, or do something but I can't move.

"No. Its. NOT." Helix comes closer and closer to Gem who leaps up and swings at him with a sword. Helix jumps back and blood seeps out of his side. He stares in disbelief and lunges at Gem with his arms outstretched.

"Hey! Knock it off!" I yell. Haliey peeks her head out of the door and screams.

"Stop it!" Helix twists Gem's arm and knocks the sword out. Gem kicks Helix and he falls down. Shifting his weight Helix grimacing from his cut, pulls Gem under him and starts choking him.

"Stop it!" I yell. "You'll kill him!" I gotta do something. I take a knife and throw it at Helix. He freezes and then falls off of Gem.

A cannon sounds, echoing in the arena, which is now silent from our screams. Hailey looks at me - eyes wide and we dart over to Gem who is purple and coming up blood.

"You idiot!" Hailey turns to me. "You just killed half of our - "

"Hey! Gwindale is getting away!" She turns and sees his figure darting through the darkened forest. Gem's cannon booms. I glare at her and grab a pack and some knives and take off running behind the Cornucopia.

That Careers are finished.

Gem Dazel (1) - suffocated by Helix

**Skyler Petrova (1)**

Helix Stark (2) - blood loss from Gem's sword, fatally stabbed by Skyler

**Hailey Lennox (2)**

Atticus Byte (3) - decapitated by Milo (10)

**Sasha Chalondra (3)**

**Chase Mathews (4)- minor cuts and scratches**

Lia Clearwater (4) - stabbed by Milo (10)

**Gwindale Highrunner (5)**

**Kieran Pallas (5) - **

Otto Lawrence (6) - stabbed by Milo (10)

Malinda Harris (6) - stabbed by Milo, blood loss

Trevor William (7) - walked into a trap (Capitol)

**Saryn Delphitus (7)**

Clyde Herman (8) - stabbed by Milo (10)

Sunny Thomas (8) - stabbed by Lillian (10)

District 9 Boy - fell off platform

Jessabel Mzera (9) - stabbed by Gem (1)

Milo Ferrel (10) - killed by Lia (4)

Lillian Welsh (10) - cut by Chase (4)

Marvin Ray (11) - stabbed in the back by Gem (1)

Eta Yule (11) - attacked by bat-mutts (Capitol)

**Zeth Olsen (12)**

**Larousse Olay (12) - broken ankle**

**Hey guys, so please I will repeat my note in the beginning. HELP ME!**

**1) I realized last chapter that Gem and Skyler's hair is not actually blond, it is brown. My apologies. Hailey's hair is blond. **

**2) Keep sending your tribute information to sMoShFiRe!**

**3) My sister is writing a story on my account called Running Free. She is just starting FF and loves to get comments and all that jazz. Soooo, if you review and vote on her poll, your tribute will become awesome! Just kidding. They already are. I will rework my plans and see if they have a better chance of winning.**

**4) Check out my new forum for the 25th Hunger Games on my profile. It will officially start after these games end, but start submitting tributes. Also, it is a SYOT/collab so ask your friends if they are interested in that stuff**

**5) FINALLY! Anyways, I am also looking for a new usernames as mine shows up as a dot if mentioned in any story which sucks. So please PM me with any ideas that you have.**


	32. Chapter 32 : Starry Sky

**A/N : Hey y'all! I changed my username for the last time! Please submit your tributes to my forum on my profile. Tell your friends, come on! I only have one submission and it is kind of disappointing! We only have 9 tributes left and the story is ending quickly! Keep reviewing ...**

**Hugs,**

**Capri**

* * *

Hailey's POV

_It's not your fault  
I'm so bad  
I'm a monster  
Yes I'm a beast  
And I feast  
When I conquer  
But I'm alone  
On my throne  
All these riches  
I came this way  
All this way_

_-Save Me, Nicki Minaj_

Run, run. As fast as you can. The words to an old nursery rhyme. My mother and I. Saturday nights in front of the fireplace. Just the 2 of us. Memories flash through my head as I crash through the forest. It is not safe near the Cornucopia anymore. Skyler or Gwindale could be returning. I packed up all the supplies and took off, my pack only weighing me down slightly.

I sit down and catch my breath, the arena oddly silent. Is this what it sounds like to the other tributes? I guess now I am just another tribute. Not even a Career. Not worthy of my dead dad. Although I am not sure of my dad. Was that really him? Or a man begging me to save his life by any means possible. It could have been anyone who watched my interview with Ciel. It seems like a lifetime away. Was it really only a week since I sat in those chairs with Ciel and the screaming fans? The next time, I will be there - as a Victor. It could be a lifetime. Now I know what they say about being in the Games. It does change you. They got insane - some tributes, the stress, the new environment, the whole idea. Some get a lifeline to hold onto, whether it be in the arena or back home.

The sun is gone, now only to return tomorrow as the faces that will never more be seen again flash in the sky. Gem is first. I choke back a sob, willing myself not to show any emotion. It was almost inevitable for him to die and for me to win. He was my lifeline in a way, I suppose. He is gone. Helix appears next. Even in the sky he holds almost a dangerous presence - daring anyone to cross him. But I knew the real him. The one who loved a boy back home, a forbidden love. The one who talked with me in the Training Center at 1 in the morning about the Games, about life. I wonder what Draco is thinking right now. Is he mad because Helix died? Happy? It could have just as easily been him.

The girl Eta flashes in the sky and I wonder what took a strong girl like her home. Maybe the mutts we saw earlier. The sky darkens once again and I am surprised the tributes from 12 have made it this far. I hear rustling in the bushes and peer around a tree. It is Gwindale, setting a trap with a wire and some knives. I decide not to kill him, for that to take out the competition and I start to hike in the opposite direction from the trap.

I yawn and decide to make camp in a tree as I have 2 Careers, well ex-Careers on the move as well as I am. And as much as I hate to admit it, Skyler is a fierce competitor. I can only hope that someone takes her down before I have to. Staring at the stars I am reminded of a time when I was 9, a time where we didn't have to worry about the Games. I worried about Marissa finding a date to the Starlight dance, a dance where the Careers who are accepted into the Academy get to have some fun before their training. The sky was just like this tonight.

* * *

Saryn's POV

As the girl from 11 flashes in the sky, I settle down. We had already found the hole clue and have the next one buried away safely in a pack. We decided not to look at it until morning.

Keiran rolls over in her sleep and I snuggle down in the bush nearby. Sasha is on first watch. I need to sleep.

I dream of darkness and blodd. The Career from 2 is standing over me with a sword. I can't fight back, too weak, too defenseless, even though I am holding my ax. He tears the sword into my stomach and hear a cannon that I only assume is mine. But I am still alive, watching the blood poor out of my stomach while the boy laughs and turns into a bat with his head and laughs.

I shake myself awake and walk over to Sasha.

"I can take it from here." She nods and goes to rest. I know this alliance is a strong one, but we will need to split up - I think. What if it is down to the three of us? I know we can't kill each other and I can;t stand the thought of losing my friends.

Better than what I had at home.

The wind whips through the trees and I shiver. It is getting colder in general - at night and during the day. A fox runs by, close enough so I can make out its reddish fur and the tip of its white tail. It pauses, almost behind a tree and stares at me for a second - its eyes reflecting the light of the moon, before darting away in the shadow of the trees.

A message from home - even if it wasn't meant to be. Foxes are good luck in district 7. They are supposed to bring a good tree harvest and everyone keeps an eye out for foxes and their cubs right before we start a new harvest.

My good luck charm.

Gem Dazel (1) - suffocated by Helix

**Skyler Petrova (1)**

Helix Stark (2) - blood loss from Gem's sword, fatally stabbed by Skyler

**Hailey Lennox (2)**

Atticus Byte (3) - decapitated by Milo (10)

**Sasha Chalondra (3)**

**Chase Mathews (4)- minor cuts and scratches**

Lia Clearwater (4) - stabbed by Milo (10)

**Gwindale Highrunner (5)**

**Kieran Pallas (5) -**

Otto Lawrence (6) - stabbed by Milo (10)

Malinda Harris (6) - stabbed by Milo, blood loss

Trevor William (7) - walked into a trap (Capitol)

**Saryn Delphitus (7)**

Clyde Herman (8) - stabbed by Milo (10)

Sunny Thomas (8) - stabbed by Lillian (10)

District 9 Boy - fell off platform

Jessabel Mzera (9) - stabbed by Gem (1)

Milo Ferrel (10) - killed by Lia (4)

Lillian Welsh (10) - cut by Chase (4)

Marvin Ray (11) - stabbed in the back by Gem (1)

Eta Yule (11) - attacked by bat-mutts (Capitol)

**Zeth Olsen (12)**

**Larousse Olay (12) - broken ankle**

* * *

**So - what did you guys think? I liked it - even though it was really short. :( I will write more - I promise. **

**Please, please, please! Submit tributes in the forum:**

** forum/A_Time_to_Live_A_Time_to_Die_25th_Hunger_Games/116894/**

**If the link doesn't work - it is on my profile! I am begging you here ... **


	33. Chapter 33 : Out for Blood

**Welcome to your Games! :) This is gonna be an action packed chapter and I didn't just want to do a bunch of short POV's so it is in the view of a Capitol citizen!**

**Keep reviewing and submitting tributes - PLEASE! I am on my knees here!**

**~Capri**

* * *

The minute I woke up, stretching and yawning I rushed to my screen where I knew I wouldn't leave for the next 12 hours. These are the exciting part of the Games. And I was ready to sponsor at any minute.

On the screen showing the girls, Saryn was still on guard and the other 2 were fast asleep. She reached in a pack and took out a clue. Was she going to run away? Abandon her alliance like Gwindale already did? No. She was staring at a clue. It read:

_I always run but never walk,_  
_I have a mouth but never talk,_  
_I always travel down and never up,_  
_All in all you can fit me in a cup!_

She was staring at it and I would check back on the girls in a little bit. Gwindale was still setting up his trap after a quick break to catch a nap. He had some wires and knives rigged around a bush with some berries on it. They were not poisonous and the minute a tribute went to grab a berry they would be caught in his elaborate trap. I was definitely impressed. He was one to sponsor - I even though he might be our winner this year. I squealed with enthusiasm at joy at the thought of a new winner, basking in their victory and enjoying a new lifestyle. It was so fortunate of us to make this happen.

He stopped for a second to admire his handiwork and eat some dried peaches. He smiled evilly and walked away from his death-trap. Last night I was expecting a showdown from Hailey and him, but she avoided him. I wonder why. Maybe she had made an unspoken pact with the Careers to not kill one another until they had too. If that as the case, why was Gwindale setting a trap? I guess I would just have to find out.

The camera cut to a shot of Zeth trekking near the beach which was deserted, yet still maintained its everlasting beauty. I would definitely have to go visit this arena on my tour. Reenacting would be loads of fun! I would be Hailey - killing her dad. What a plot twist!

Zeth stopped and splashed in the water, cleaning off his skin caked with dirt and grime. He looked better clean, I must say. The arena was getting colder from a a report from Ciel last night that told us how the Gamemakers were working and what they were doing. It was quite exciting to see the workings of the Games. I could not wait for the family interviews. To see the siblings of one of our victors and such.

Skyler was walking, pretty close to the three girls in the alliance, but far enough that I didn't think anything would happen between them. She was walking with a little bounce in her step and her ponytail bounced when she did. She was humming a little song to herself and seemed almost glad to be out on alliance. Some tributes just work well together and others do not. I was glad to see her not showing any sorrow or misery from the other careers deaths. A strong little girl - definitely a contender in these games. A sponsor girt floated down near her and she stopped to pick it up with a smile. She received a pink hair ribbon and scarf along with a mirror and hairbrush. She smiled as she got to work, prepping her dirty, matted hair. I liked her gift, she might seduce one of the three male tribute. She is definitely possible of doing that.

Chase and Larousse were still in there cafe surrounded by a brush. A nice hiding spot. Larousse was eating some nuts while Chase slept soundly. She stared at him and looked down, her face red. She was hopelessly in love. I only hoped they could both come out alive. I did hope it would be Gem and Hailey, but that is no way possible now. I am a sucker for love in the Games.

They help each other, neither strong enough on their own, but balancing out their weaknesses as a team.

The camera cut abruptly from the lovebirds to Hailey and Zeth. She had come to the beach to wash and found him. He darted away and was running closer to the forest. But Hailey was fast, a trained career is no match for a poor district 12 boy. They always are no match. She hefted a sword over her head and swung. Jumping away, Zeth darted and slid in the sand. A smart move at the time, but now it inhibited his movement. It really was too bad.

She raised the sword and brought it down quickly, effectively ending his life. I though I saw a flash of hope before his eyes before she brought the sword down, as if he knew something that no one else did. A secret, that could never be revealed as his cannon boomed.

With 8 tributes remaining, the interviews would commence tomorrow with interviewers heading to the districts, ready to broadcast back tomorrow night. I was so excited.

After I had eaten lunch, I couldn't be going hungry - even if the tributes in the arena were, I turned my attention back to the three girls. They were all awake and heading to a little stream off the ocean. Kieran trapped a water pouch and filled it up, but made no move to drink it. She looked up and I realized that must be the answer to the clue. She whispered, "A river can run, but never speaks. It has a mouth. It travels downstream, never up and you can fit it in a cup."

As soon as finishes, a parachute drifts down and lands at her feet. She picks it up and reveals the next clue.

_A rooster lays an egg on a roof. _

_Which way does it roll?_

She laughs at the funny riddle and stops, turning around slowly. Gwindale is standing behind the girls, with an arrow notched and loaded, ready to kill.

The screen flashes again and Hailey is in the cave with Larousse and Chase. How she got in - I have no idea. 2 things are happening once and I turn my attention to Hailey.

She springs to Chase wielding a knife and he dodges it easily. She changes tactics and throws it at Larousse. She shrieks and ducks, the knife embedded in the wall, slowly wiggling, producing a weird, almost unnatural noise. It adds to the tense atmosphere in the cave.

She charges at Chase, and slashes at his forearm. Blood seeps put and Chase growls and literally jumps on her. He pins her to the ground and looking as though he has the upper-hand here punches the ground. She wiggles out and easily avoids his fist. Scrambling to her feet, she darts out of the cave.

Larousse rushes to his side and takes his arm. His arm is bleeding profusely. She reaches in her pack and wraps a bandage around. Tightly, but not enough to cut off the circulation. A perfect nurse. He leans over and kisses her head on the top. She looks up and smiles.

The sun sets on another day in the arena.

Gem Dazel (1) - suffocated by Helix

**Skyler Petrova (1)**

Helix Stark (2) - blood loss from Gem's sword, fatally stabbed by Skyler

**Hailey Lennox (2)**

Atticus Byte (3) - decapitated by Milo (10)

**Sasha Chalondra (3)**

**Chase Mathews (4)- cut arm**

Lia Clearwater (4) - stabbed by Milo (10)

**Gwindale Highrunner (5)**

**Kieran Pallas (5) -**

Otto Lawrence (6) - stabbed by Milo (10)

Malinda Harris (6) - stabbed by Milo, blood loss

Trevor William (7) - walked into a trap (Capitol)

**Saryn Delphitus (7)**

Clyde Herman (8) - stabbed by Milo (10)

Sunny Thomas (8) - stabbed by Lillian (10)

District 9 Boy - fell off platform

Jessabel Mzera (9) - stabbed by Gem (1)

Milo Ferrel (10) - killed by Lia (4)

Lillian Welsh (10) - cut by Chase (4)

Marvin Ray (11) - stabbed in the back by Gem (1)

Eta Yule (11) - attacked by bat-mutts (Capitol)

Zeth Olsen (12) - Stabbed by Hailey (2)

**Larousse Olay (12) - broken ankle**

* * *

**Please, please, please! Submit tributes in the forum:**

**forum/A_Time_to_Live_A_Time_to_Die_25th_Hunger_Games/116894/**

**If the link doesn't work - it is on my profile! I am begging you here ...**


	34. Chapter 34 : Hold On

**Hey guys! So I pardon for the crappy chapter, but I have a terrible case of writers block for a few days. I found myself stuck a few days ago, went to the doctors and they prescribed me with acute writers block. I have been taking anti-block medication and I am cleared to write by Doctor Mellark! :) **

**Haha, my bogus attempt of humor failed but in all seriousness I am heading back from vacation (I was on the East Coast) so I will be writing a lot in the 6+ hour flight I have back to Cali. **

**Also I would like to send a public apology to SeekerDraconis for portraying Helix not as he intended. So I am sorry. I thought the story would flow better, and I regret it immensely. :(**

**Please keep submitting tributes to the forum, as this story ends, the next will begin. Thanks to Wisteria22 and Bouncestar6 for submitting their tributes, I can only hope you all follow suit.**

**Since school is starting soon, my updates will slow a lot. I am sorry, but life must go on.  
**

**Here is your chapter ... **

_Gwindale's POV  
_

Staring at the three girls. I know I am going to have to kill today. These girls are gonna have to go down. And maybe I will to - but not without a fight. Against my district partner. What is the Capitol doing - taking bets, having a party. Who will survive the battle from district 5? Keiran stars at me as if she knows what I am thinking, but makes no other moves.

The smaller of the girls shifts the axe she carries and I know she is from 7. The other girls look unarmed and I string an arrow. We are in a clearing - not far from the beach.

The sky is gray as if it senses our big fight.

The waves that once were so calm and inviting are crashing on the beach, monstrous waves peaking at 10 feet high. I can't swim and know I will have to stand my ground here, if I have any chance of winning. My only hope is that they cannot swim either. It seems we are at a crossroads. Neither of us making the first move.

7 over there knows it is coming - that some blood will be shed today - the capitol wants it that way. That is what they want - it is the only way. And I need to get back home. I let my arrow fly at the brunette - I think she is from 3. She jumps back and avoids it.

I string another arrow and aim for the third girl - another redhead. It catches on her shoulder and she easily pulls it out. She throws it back at me, but falls short and it lands in my foot. Painfully - even if it wasn't from a loaded bow. I know the power of my weapon now. 7 advances and swings an axe at me, close, but a warning - get out now and I will leave you. I can't - or I will have the Capitol - traps and mutts behind me. There would be almost no way to win after that. I sting another arrow - this time at her and she deflects it easily with her axe.

The girl from 3 - where is she? I have no time for that as the girl from 7 raises her axe. I dodge and roll ot the ground - crouching like a tiger.

I feel weight on my back and the girl from 3 is jumped on my and is kick and thrashing. I grunt as she lands a heavy kick to my side and throw her off. She lands on the ground and I String and arrow and let it fly - at her heart.

A cannon booms and the redheads stare at me. I just killed their ally. It occurs to me now to get out, but the ocean is so big and gray. I am trying to stare at them both at once and I am currently on the girl from 5 when I feel a slicing pain in my back.

7 and her axe.

* * *

_Saryn's POV _

I Stand there as the cannon booms. 2 dead bodies lay in front. One was my enemy and one my ally. One my ally's district partner, one my friend. And now they are both dead.

I walk over to Sasha - whose eyes are glassy and vacant - usually so full of life and inquisitive. I close them and take the water bottle that she has, when a small piece of white paper sticks out of her pocket. I slowly pull it out and examine it. It is the piece of paper we got the clue on. Sasha had gotten berry juice and painted the answer - roosters don't lay eggs.

She figured out the clue.

Another floats down. As if comforting us from our loss.

_I give you a group of three. One is sitting down, and will never get up. The second eats as much as is given to him, yet is always hungry. The third goes away and never returns._

Our hardest riddle yet. I have a feeling it is our last one.

Another cannon booms and I spin around to look at Keiran but she just stares at me - her eyebrows slightly raised.

WE both are safe - that is all that matters.

* * *

_Larousse's POV _

I tended to Chase's cut arm. It wasn't too deep, but still blleeding.

I turned to him after I was finished, "There all better." In reponse, he pulled me in tight.

"Thank you Nurse Larousse." I giggle in response, but am soon distracted by the sound of crashing waves. We are close to the beah, but these are too loud. I look outside our hideout and see the gray waves, foaming at the mouth like wild animals.

I walk towards them, seeing how deep the water is when a huge wave crashes down on me.

My mouth fills with salty water and my head bangs against the coral on the bottom. My lungs are gasping to breath and I hear a cannon. Is it mine?

My head lolls to the side and the waves become black and I fall into the darkness.

...

Slowly groaning, I open my eyes - I see Chase above me. "Am I dead?" I wonder aloud.

He laughs. "No, but you were close. You banged up your head pretty well." I gently touch the back of my head and wince. It is still sore.

I look around. We are deep in the forest far away from the beach. He hand me some water and I gratefully accept it.

I lay down, still a bit woozy and stare up at the stars. They are replaced by the capitol seal and the dead tributes flash in the night sky. The girl from one - how did she die?

Then the girl from 3 and the boy from 5, followed by the boy from 12. So many dead in one day.

I am just lucky that I am still alive.

**Skyler - you wre originally going to be one of the victors, but it juts was't right for you. You needed to get away from your life and your terrible family - and so I let you. **

**Sasha - one of my favorite tributes to write for. You were smart and sweet - the perfect combo. You wanted to go home and still hleped your allies - even when you were gone.  
**

**Gwindale - Also another great tribute. You were a bit too arrogant, but stilll had enough sense that the Capitol had to have their final battle. Great job, for making it this far!  
**

**Zeth - Now you can finally be with Jay. You stayed strong for Tilly and she was proud of her big brother.  
**

Gem Dazel (1) - suffocated by Helix

Skyler Petrova (1) - drowned by giant waves (Capitol)

Helix Stark (2) - blood loss from Gem's sword, fatally stabbed by Skyler

**Hailey Lennox (2)**

Atticus Byte (3) - decapitated by Milo (10)

Sasha Chalondra (3) - arrow to the heart by Gwindale (5)

**Chase Mathews (4)- cut arm**

Lia Clearwater (4) - stabbed by Milo (10)

Gwindale Highrunner (5) - stabbed in the back by Saryn (7)

**Kieran Pallas (5) -**

Otto Lawrence (6) - stabbed by Milo (10)

Malinda Harris (6) - stabbed by Milo, blood loss

Trevor William (7) - walked into a trap (Capitol)

**Saryn Delphitus (7)**

Clyde Herman (8) - stabbed by Milo (10)

Sunny Thomas (8) - stabbed by Lillian (10)

District 9 Boy - fell off platform

Jessabel Mzera (9) - stabbed by Gem (1)

Milo Ferrel (10) - killed by Lia (4)

Lillian Welsh (10) - cut by Chase (4)

Marvin Ray (11) - stabbed in the back by Gem (1)

Eta Yule (11) - attacked by bat-mutts (Capitol)

Zeth Olsen (12) - Stabbed by Hailey (2)

**Larousse Olay (12) - broken ankle**

**Please keep submitting tributes, I am a little dissapointed because I got so many last time. And I loved all the tributes.  
**

**I promise it will be better than this one. Also - I would love to get to 100 reviews!  
**


End file.
